Danger Days by: Marvelous Cyanide Rose
by Marvelous Cyanide Rose
Summary: this is my very first killjoy fanfic! i really hope you guys enjoy! now go read!
1. Chapter 1: One

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot for this story and some of the characters**

I switch off the car's engine and think about my next move. Reaching for the car door, I quickly recoil my right arm; remembering I had been hit by that drac. Using my left arm, I manage to get the door open this time, and scramble out into the dark desert.

Stumbling through the dark, I can make out the shape of a building a couple of yards up the road. As I get closer it becomes clearer: it's an old diner. Unlike most buildings out here, this one is in good shape. The walls aren't crumbling, the interior appears to be intact, and the whole thing isn't a pile of dust. As quickly as I spotted it, I was standing at the door.

I grope for the door handle and finally find it in the darkness. I give a tough yank on the handle and, to my surprise, it opens. I quickly pile through the doorway and knock into something. My hand instantly flies to my raygun, but all I've knocked into is a booth. My hand slowly extends towards the booth and I notice something: it's in perfect condition. I look up and see several other booths along the walls.

I slowly walk around the rest of the diner, my black combat boots making the only sound, a slight tapping, against the tile floor. I turn to my left and see a counter that appears stainless, barstools that still spin; the whole place looks great. Great enough to live in… Why hasn't anyone inhabited this place? It's a killjoy's safehaven- But my thoughts are interrupted by a hand flying towards my arm and another towards my face.

I cry out in pain as the first hand clamps down on my wound, gripping it tightly, and my arms become bound. My curses only grow louder, and more muffled, as the hand that was covering my mouth is replaced by a rag. Suddenly, a needle with dark green liquid is shoved deep into my left arm, and I quickly slip into unconsciousness before I can get a glimpse of my attacker.

(Time Lapse: A Couple Hours Later)

I awake from a deep, dreamless slumber, but cannot see. I blink, hoping that will make vision possible again, but to no avail. Instinct tells me to use my hands to rub my eyes, but my arms are bound. A snarl slowly rises up in my throat, but cannot escape my lips. Oh wonderful, I wake up and can't see, can't move my arms, and can't yell for help. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Then the events from God-knows-how-long before rush back to me. My injury, the diner, an unseen enemy. Out of nowhere my blindfold and gag are roughly removed, pulling out some hair all the while. I slightly cry out at the suddenly harsh lighting, blinking my eyes rapidly till they become adjusted. I realize who removed my blindfold and gag, and, to my surprise, there is more than one figure before me.

The closest figure, there were four, all male, had fiery red hair, sand washed jeans, and a navy blue jacket with a logo that read "Dead Pegasus." My eyes fall onto my face and notice he's wearing a yellow masquerade mask, and his lips are chapped and faded (which isn't very rare for killjoys, since we're out in the desert under the hot sun for 99% of the time).

"Who are you? Why are you here? Are you, in anyway, connected to BL/ind?" he suddenly asked, quite rudely. "I am Marvelous Cyanide Rose, a proud member of the killjoy rebellion. I stopped to rest and find some help, I got shot. And no, I despise BL/ind and will do anything to destroy them." I replied, my voice was strong and calm, very surprising due to the fact that my throat was as dry as the desert I lived in. He turned back to the others and discussed something with them in a hushed tone, probably what they planned to do with me or if they even believed me. Unfortunately, I was just out of earshot.

Two of the figures, who were previously hidden in the shadows, stepped forward and began to un-bound my arms. The first figure with the red hair, who I assumed was the leader, turned back towards me with a smile. "I'm so sorry for having to meet in such an awful way," he said, his voice and face full of sympathy. "I'm Party Poison by the way. That's," he continued, gesturing towards one of the figures untying me, the one with blond hair, "Kobra Kid, my younger brother. He's Jet Star. And the uber short one is Fun Ghoul." He finished, winking at the shortest man.

Ghoul, the other person untying me, slightly smiled and flipped him off. After another minute or so, Ghoul tapped me on the shoulder letting me know I was free. I slowly got to my feet and stretched out my arms. Quickly, I felt a severe pain radiate down my right arm. Ouch. My face scrunched up in pain, and the other killjoys all saw. "You said you were shot, right?" Jet Star asked, stepping towards me. I nodded in response and took off my black leather jacket, revealing the wound. I heard someone, who I assumed was Poison, gasp. He had every right to do that.

The wound was protected from the desert sun all day, but that doesn't mean the heat didn't wreak havoc on it. My leather jacket was always hot and this caused the wound to blister. And when I say blister, I mean the kind of blister that oozes and is a sickly color. Just looking at it made me want to vomit, but I suppressed the feeling. Jet examined the wound for barely a minute before muttering something about going to get the first aid kit, leaving me with the others.

"Are you by yourself? Or are other killjoys with you?" Poison asked. "Yes. Well, no, but…" my eyes began to water. The guys looked at each other questioningly before Ghoul stepped forward and put his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go sit down and talk about this." He leads us into the main room of the diner, where our mishap previously occurred, and sat down in the closest booth to our right. We all piled in after him. Ghoul nodded at me to continue, and I forced back the tears to the best of my ability.

"I was once in a group with four other killjoys, one of them was my little sister. One day we were all at camp, and we suddenly started to hear this sound. It was like a low rumbling sound. We didn't think much of it, until it started getting louder. When we finally realized what the sound was, it was too late.

"Tons of dracs, and I mean tons, just ambushed us! We tried to fight them off but we were outnumbered; we had no chance. I was hit on my right side and passed out. When I finally awoke, I was surrounded once again. But this time, not by living beings, but the bodies of dracs and my friends. Every single one of them, murdered!

"I struggled to my feet, and then I realized someone was missing. I struggled to keep conscious and I was having a hard time remembering things, probably because of all the blood I lost. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks: my little sister. The only person that reminded me of our life before all of this happened, wasn't there. I started to panic, I screamed out her name with every drop of energy I had left and stumbled around our campsite, still hoping that by some miracle she was ok.

"Then I saw her. Lying sprawled out beneath a tree. A single shot wound imprinted in the middle of her forehead. I can't really remember what happened after that, everything gets kind of blurry. But I've been by myself every since, going after dracs instead of the other way around." I finished, tears streaming down my cheeks.

A sob broke out of my throat, even though I tried to repress it, and soon I lost my composure. I wept into Ghoul's shoulder as he pulled me into an embrace. I heard someone walk up to the table and I glanced up slightly, not really wanting anyone to see me in such a pathetic state. It was Jet Star, who was carrying a first aid kit. "What I miss?" he asked in a calm tone. I just stared up at him, not in any condition to repeat my story.

Kobra stood up and whispered something to Jet, and I was able to catch pieces of their hushed conversation: "…group was attacked….dracs ambushed them….been alone ever since." Kobra then sat back down and so did Jet. He looked at my sympathetically as he reached across the booth for my arm so he could clean up the wound. He dabbed at the wound with a cloth that he dipped into a liquid that reminded me of rubbing alcohol: because it stung like hell.

I bit my tongue to keep from crying out, and this caused a new batch of tears to spring to my eyes. But, fortunately, I was able to keep them at bay this time. Eventually, he managed to get the wound clean and wrapped it up in some thick gauze. "Thanks." Was all I could say, because I was afraid if I tried to speak more, more tears would follow. He nodded as to say 'no problem' then got up to put the first aid kit back.

"You should probably get some rest, start fresh in the morning," Poison said while getting up and yawning while outstretching his arms, "I'm beat." "Wait, does this mean I can stay here?" I asked, somewhat confused by what he said. "Of course, stay as long as you like. We killjoys need to watch out for each other, and I don't think you're in any condition to be out there alone." "Yeah, I guess your right. Thank you so much." With that, he walked out of the room and around a corner I heard a door slam shut.

Jet walked back in and said he was going to sleep to before disappearing. "So, who wants to help me get some stuff from my car?" I asked in a joking tone. "Me! I love cars!" Ghoul replied, practically running out the door. This caused Kobra and I to burst into laughter, and caused Ghoul to pop back into the diner with an impatient look on his face. I managed to control it and went outside with Ghoul close behind me.

"Wow. Nice car!" he exclaimed. "Well, I wouldn't call her nice, but at least she runs…most of the time anyway." "Do you need someone to work on it?" he asked in an overly eager tone. "That would be great! Hey, do you guys have any paint? Maybe we could make her like new." I answered, sounding just as eager as he did. "We just found some paint last week, it'll be perfect!" He was practically jumping with joy at this point. "Fantastic! We can start painting as soon as my arm heals!" And with that, I grabbed a few things from the backseat, skipped back into the diner with Ghoul, and both of us were extremely excited.

Once inside, Ghoul lead me to my bedroom, it was the closest room to the right side of the counter. He helped me put a few things away before walking away to leave. Just before he was out of my room, he stopped in the doorway. "You can meet the other tomorrow." "Others?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, but he avoided my question. "Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the dracs bite!" he practically sang the last part, then left my room, closing the door softly behind him.

With a sigh, I sat down on the bed and looked around my new room. The walls were painted a light gray that seemed to glow in the moonlight that was streaming in through a little window. My bed was extremely soft, and the comforter was a dark gray color that contrasted the walls perfectly. I glanced around the rest of the room and spotted a black dresser up against the wall. It was jet black and had silver handles. I walked towards it and put most of my clothes in a drawer, only leaving out some pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow.

I tried to change into my pajamas quickly, but obviously failed. Stretching my arms through to put on the shirt caused me to feel a deep, radiating pain drip down my arm. I cringed at the feeling and realized this was going to be a bigger problem than I expected. Shit. After I was changed, I felt exhausted from that ordeal. I crawled into bed and slipped under the covers. I would take sleeping on a thin mattress over the hard desert floor anytime. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Two

Chapter 2

A single ray of desert sun shone over my left eye, rendering me awake. I flipped over onto my other side, careful of my arm, and tried to fall asleep again, but to no avail. With a groan, I picked myself up out of bed. I battled with my black tank top till it was on properly, pulled on my purple skinny jeans, and laced up my black combat boots tight. Once finished getting dressed, I walked over to the dresser so I could look in the mirror. It had a slight crack starting from its left corner and stretching down about an inch or two.

My purple and black hair was extremely knotted and I decided I couldn't do anything without a brush. So, I began to frantically search the drawer where I put my things the night before for my hairbrush.

After searching for what seemed like forever, I finally found it in the bottom left corner. I brushed my purple and black locks till they were smooth enough that I could run my fingers through them without getting caught. Happy with this outcome, I decided it was time I for me to finally leave my room.

I slowly walked into the main room of the diner and was met by four unfamiliar faces; they all looked up at me the instant I walked in the room. I examined the strangers and realized the must be the "others" Ghoul was talking about. The first person I saw was a little girl. She had puffy brown hair, and light green, almost blue, eyes. There was no way she was any older than 8.

The second person was wearing roller skates, light blue and white polka-dot tights, and a cropped top that said "NOISE" on it. They were also wearing light blue helmet, that was the same color as the tights, that covered their face.

The third was a girl around my age, possibly younger, who had vibrant lime green and jet black hair that went slightly past her shoulders. She was smiling at me which made me notice her perfectly straight teeth, she probably had braces when she was younger. She had on lime green jeans, black boots (that look strikingly similar to mine), and a black t-shirt with green splatter paint all over it.

And the final person was wearing a mask that covered his entire face. The design on the mask appeared to be some type of mime makeup. He also had on a bandana, leather fingerless gloves, and a butterfly knife strapped to his thigh.

"Hi!" said the older girl, stepping forward and extending her hand. "Hey." I said while shaking her hand. "Poison told me we had a new killjoy staying with us. I'm Cursed Cemetery, but you can call me C.C." I nodded. She then called forward the other killjoys. The little girl darted forward and stated, "I'm Missile Kid. That's," she added, pointing to the figure with the roller skates, "Show Pony." When Show Pony heard his name, he skated over and flipped up the visor on his helmet, revealing his eyes. They were a light, chocolate color. "Hi'ya!" Show Pony said in a cheery voice. I gave him a little wave.

"Hey," the final killjoy said, "I'm Street Mime." "Hi. I'm-" "Marvelous Cyanide Rose, I know. Ghoul told me." He finished for me. "Kobra told me about your group. I'm so sorry!" C.C. said, pulling me into an embrace. I was quite shocked at first, and it took me a moment to hug her back. When she pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried. "It's just, here," she said, leading me towards a booth, "Sit down and I'll tell you." I sat opposite of her in the booth, and Missile sat down beside her and took her hands into her own- squeezing them supportively.

"Long ago, maybe one or two years after BL/ind started, my friends and I were camped inside an old auto-repair shop. We had been there for a while, when one day my friend, Nuclear Nitros, had this dream. In it, we were ambushed by dracs and forced into Battery City. Three out of five of us were brainwashed and forced to be dracs or scarecrows. The other two were put on so many BL/ind pills, that we had no memory of one another.

"After discussing this with the others, we decided to move camp. We were going to the very next day, so we decided to pack most of our stuff into the trans am- including most of our weapons. That was our biggest mistake ever, because that night, when we were asleep, my friend's dream came true. We were attacked and drugged, rendering us helpless.

"When I awoke, I was in a room. Everything was white, and I mean everything. My hands were bound, but after a while, I was able to get my hands free and ran to the door. I picked the lock. Once in the hall, I was completely lost. Eventually, I found some dracs and followed them out of the building. When we were outside, I attacked them and knocked them out, and took their rayguns. I snuck out of the city, but even after that, I had nothing. I had no idea where to go. I had no idea where my friends were. And I had no hope.

"After a few days of wandering through the desert, with no food or water, the guys found me and brought me back here. I've been here ever since." She concluded, tears dripping down her face. I instantly shot up from where I was sitting, and ran around the table to her side, pulling her this time into an embrace. We stayed embracing for awhile till the tears had passed.

"I'm sorry." She said, staring at her feet. "For what? Crying? We are only human." I replied, patting her back. "Yeah we're human, but for how long?" Street Mime added. I was about to respond but realized something: he was absolutely right, I couldn't argue. With a sigh, Street Mime pulled up a chair to our table and sat down. "Since we're sharing stories, I guess it's my turn."

He took a deep breath before beginning, "A while ago, I was a scarecrow," I gasped, "What? Then how are you, I mean, how did-" "How did I escape and how did I become normal again?" he finished for me again. I nodded. "I can't remember who I was before I was a scarecrow. Which means, I have no memory of family or friends. One day, something really weird happened. I became aware of surroundings again. Everything just kind of snapped into place.

"I realized who I was and that I needed to get out of there. I stayed undercover sort of- not letting anyone know I had control over my thoughts and actions again. A group of scarecrows, including myself, were called in by Korse one day and I found out that I had a rather high rank in BL/ind- meaning I had more freedom.

"From what Korse described, the group I was in were going t try a new type of BL/ind pill. After the announcement he disbanded us, but I followed him. Thankfully I wasn't questioned when I entered certain rooms with guards outside the door. Eventually he talked to some other official about what I wanted to know- what the pills would do.

"The pills were supposed to make us 100% obedient. It appeared that I was not the first scarecrow (or drac) to come back to their senses, but unfortunately the others didn't stay quiet about it and were brainwashed again and again. Thus, they created this pill. I already knew I had to get of Battery City, but now I had soon. Very soon. Like right there, right then.

"After hearing this, I bolted from that room and thought. I really thought, something I hadn't been able to do for a while. Then I came up with a plan. BL/ind, no matter how evil, had the best and newest technology around. Being a scarecrow for a long time, I subconsciously started towards the lab. When I arrived, there was no one there, thankfully. So I started searching for something.

"A certain piece of technology that could help me escape. After hours of digging around, I found it. This," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an ordinary looking pocket watch. "is the thing that helped me escape. It looks like an ordinary pocket watch right? Wrong! This is one of the best scientific breakthroughs ever. This watch renders the user invisible. This saved my life.

"I quickly figured out how to use it, ran out of the building, and into the streets of Battery City. All of the buildings were white and were exactly the same. I looked in horror at what the world I once lived in had become. That's when I think my hatred for BL/ind really kicked in. All my emotions that I could once again feel took control. They were bottled up to long, and those bottles exploded. I did some pretty bad things.

"After my rampage on BL/ind, I'll spare you the details, I was wounded. Though invisible, I had still been hit multiple times. I slipped into a coma, and when I finally came to, I was here. I was told they found me in the desert when they were looking for some food and clothes in old buildings." He sat back to let us know he was done.

I sat there for awhile, my mouth gaping open. I was in complete shock. I never thought anyone one could ever come back after being brainwashed, but I was wrong. Horribly wrong. "Do you have any idea-" I started but was once again cut-off. "How I snapped out of it? Nope. Guess they didn't brainwash me well enough." He finished with a shrug.

After that we all just sat in silence for awhile. "I still have a question," I said, turning towards Street. He raised an eyebrow. "How do you-" "Always know what people are gonna say? Just a gift I guess." He replied. "Don't worry," C.C. told me in a hushed tone, "you get used to it eventually." She finished, giggling.

Her giggling made me smile. But it wasn't just her giggling, it was her story. It was Street Mime's story. It was the fact that, after everything that's happened in our past, we still found a way to survive. It was the fact that we would survive whatever would come our way. Because killjoys never die.

I hadn't realized it but, during my blissful, thought-filled, moment, I had begun to cry. "Hey, are you alright?" Missile Kid asked, truly concerned, while entwining her fingers with my own, holding my hands. "Oh, yeah, I'm ok now." I answered, my voice, unfortunately, cracking. She looked as though she didn't believe me, but didn't question me any further. Wiping away the remainder of the tears, I stood up and left the booth, soon followed by C.C.

"So, are there any other others I should know about?" I said while hopping up onto a barstool at the counter. "Not at the moment. But when the guys get back from patrolling the zones, we'll see." She said while sitting down on the barstool on my left. Street stood from the booth and headed towards the back of the diner, probably to his room, since there was nothing else to do at the moment.

In a flash, Missile was seated to my right. I literally did a double take from where she previously sat, to my side. Then, I started to hear the roaring of a car's engine pulling up to the diner. As quick as she was there, Missile was leaping for the door. She jumped in front of it excitedly, till it burst open and the guys stepped in. Street Mime entered back into the room, grinning slightly at the returning killjoys. "Welcome back!" Missile exclaimed while running up and hugging Poison tightly.

He hugged her back and looked up. He waved at me the best he could while trying not to break his embrace with Missile, and I waved back. He gave me a slightly embarrassed smile, and I tried to control my laughter. "Any luck finding anything, or anyone," C.C. asked, nudging my arm and winking, "today?" "Not today. Hopefully that means all the killjoys are keeping each other safe. So you all got introduced?" We all nodded.

"So how's the arm?" Kobra asked, walking up to where I was seated. "Honestly? It hurts like f-ing hell!" I answered truthfully. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, and even I joined in, although totally embarrassed.

Eventually the laughter died down, and Ghoul started for the door. Stopping in front of the door, he spun around and looked at me; I gave him a questioning look. "I was gonna go work on your car, do you mind?" "Go ahead. You don't have to ask you know. Since I'm staying with you guys, anything I have is yours. Now, go work on our car!" I replied giving him a wink. A huge grin spread across him face, and he speeded out the door, fidgeting ever so slightly with excitement.

We all sat around chatting for awhile. I got to know the others better, and the guys talked about how the patrolling went today. Suddenly, Ghoul darted back into the diner. His eyes and face were filled with shock and worry. "Ghoul, what happened?" C.C. asked before anyone else could, standing up and grabbing his hand. She tried to lead him to the nearest booth, but he wouldn't budge, still in a trance like state.

"Dracs. Tons of 'em. Get ready guys, this isn't gonna be pretty." He finally spoke, starting to come out of his trance. An instant later, he spun on his heel, and Poison, Kobra, and Jet were out the door. Soon followed by Pony, Street, C.C., and myself. Quickly we were all outside, and I had to shield my eyes from the desert sun till they had adjusted.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump and draw my gun. I spun around to face my attacker, and there was Ghoul; he put his hands up innocently. "Oh my gosh, sorry! You scared me." I apologized, blushing a light pink. "No prob'. I just wanted to tell you something," he paused. He looked as though he was thinking about his next words. "I don't think you should be out here… Maybe you could stay inside the diner with Missile?" I stared at him with a slightly upset expression on my face.

"No fucking way! You guys are letting me stay with you, you're fixing up my car, the least I could do is help fight off the dracs!" "You cant even hold your weapon properly!" I looked over at my left arm, my less dominant, that was holding my raygun. I would have used my right arm, but the wound made doing anything with my right arm hurt so much, it was impossible. "But I can still shoot some dracs! Besides -" but I was interrupted.

Ghoul leapt towards the floor, hooking his arm securely around my waist, and took me down with him. Before I could question (ok, yell at) him, I watched as a laser beam crashed into the diner wall: right where I had previously been standing.


	3. Chapter 3: Three

**AN: sorry it's such a short chapter! i'll make sure to update soon to make up for it!**

Ghoul stood up and dusted himself off, acting extremely nonchalant. I just stared up at him in awe, unable to move. He reached down and grabbed my good arm; pulling me off the ground, like nothing had happened. "You know some people say 'Thank you' when someone saves their life." Ghoul said in a joking tone while giving me a wink. I reacted the only way I knew how- I gave him a hug.

"Ghoul, thank you so much!" was all I managed to say. "Again, no prob'! Now, let's go get that drac!" With that, he pulled out his raygun, ran in the direction of the first shot, and started aimlessly firing. I grinned as he started yelling curses at no one in particular, and soon took off after him, firing at will.

(Some time during the fight)

"Shit," I thought aloud, "I'm cornered! Ah, fuck it if I get ghosted, as long as I take out some dracs with me, it'll be worth it." I charged out from behind a dead and decaying tree and took aim; I had three dracs cornering me. The first one I took down with a perfect headshot (if I do say so myself). The second drac had its hand around my throat and was to busy strangling the life out of me to see that I had gotten my hands on his raygun.

I closed my eyes and played dead, a plan starting to come together in my head. As soon as I felt its tight grip loosen, I pulled out its gun and blasted it in the chest. I looked down and saw my raygun had been kicked a couple of yards away from me. Not wanting to take any chances, I kept the drac's gun in my hand as I retrieved my weapon. Picking up my gun, I put it into the holster.

A sudden spark emerged in my brain as I remembered something: there were three dracs cornering me, I only confronted two. I could hear footsteps approaching behind me, but did not turn around. Once the footsteps were as close as I would allow them, I spun around and came face to face with my attacker.

The drac was caught off guard by this, and fumbled with its weapon. I took advantage of this slip up and shot the drac point blank in the jaw; slightly off from my desired target of its forehead. A wicked grin spread across my face as the drac's body froze then dropped to the floor, followed by it's howls of pain. I listened intently as I could hear its struggling to breathe with all the blood that was filling it's throat. Then, suddenly, I couldn't hear anything except for a loud explosion.

The sound rolled across the empty desert landscape like a tidal wave as I leapt to the ground for safety. I stayed like this till the sound started to fade, then slowly got to my feet. My eardrums were pounding and my head was spinning but despite this state of distortion, I looked around at my surroundings; and my wicked grin returned with a vengeance.

Apparently, Kobra was battling with some dracs, but they started to retreat to their car. Kobra refused to let them escape, so he continued to fire at the getaway car. He managed to hit the gas tank, causing the car to explode and killing some of the dracs inside. The survivor's screams pierced the air but slowly started to fade away, eventually being silenced by death. I looked away from the accident to see if there were any dracs left- nope.

Well, all except for the "poor" drac I hit in the jaw, who was still fighting for air. "Poor thing," I said, looking down at the drac. "Let me end your pain." I put my raygun in front of its face. "It isn't that much fun starring down a loaded gun, is it?" I pulled the trigger and in a split second, the drac was dead. "Have fun in hell, you awful fuck."

I heard footsteps to my right and lifted up my weapon, hoping it was just a killjoy and not another drac. Thankfully, it was only Poison walking towards me, and he stopped by my side. He then looked down at the drac I had just killed, whose blood was pouring out of the back of its mask and began to pool at my feet. "As much as we hate them, it's not their fault. They never wanted this. They never wanted any of this.

"They were taken from their family, their friends, their children. We may not be able to help them, but we can protect others. We can make sure no one is torn away from their loved ones." He paused, causing me to look up at him. His eyes were brimming with tears, though it appeared he was battling them away. "This wasn't a normal number of dracs. They were scouting the zone for us, and now they've found us. It's time to go."

With that, he turned and began to walk away, but I caught his arm. "What do you mean 'It's time to go'?" I asked while a questioning look crept across my face. "I mean it's time to go. We have to leave the diner for awhile." He answered; his voice sounded sad yet upset at the same time. I let go of his hand and it dropped to his side. "Poison?" I asked, my voice barely over a whisper. His gaze fell onto my face, so I continued, "I told Ghoul that we could all decorate my car…. So were gonna need paint; let's leave the diner in style!" I shouted, finding my voice again.

Poison's face instantly brightened up and a smile spread across his face. I smiled in response and saw Fun Ghoul running towards us. "Did I hear my name?" he asked, looking over his shoulder almost every other second. "If you're looking for dracs, they're all gone. And yes I used your name, now guess what!" I exclaimed, my voice full of excitement. Ghoul raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the left. "Remember when I said we could paint the car?" he nodded his head rapidly. "We're going to tomorrow!" "Fuck yeah!" Ghoul exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air triumphantly. He ran up to me and pulled me into a hug, lifting me off my feet and swinging me around (which was quite impressive, considering we were practically the same height). When he put me back down, my head was spinning and I was visibly swaying. "Whoa, you ok? Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that. Let's go inside so you can sit down."

Ghoul started to lead me inside and Poison followed. "Hey, Poison?" I asked him yet again. "Yeah?" "Are you going to tell the others about… You know?" "Let's wait till tonight, ok?" I nodded and Ghoul just looked back from me, to Poison, and so on. He got an extremely puzzled look on his face, then asked, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

I sighed and told him to wait- him and the others would know soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4: Four

**AN: sorry i havent updated in almost a week! but i've been really busy with hw, etc. anyways, heres chapter 4! plez enjoy! and to david and eric- ur welcome about dr d's place xD**

"WHAT!" Everyone in the diner exclaimed, excluding Poison and me. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous to stay here." Poison said, slightly cringing at the evil glares being shot his way. "No way! I'm tired of running. Let's just face our enemies." Ghoul said with a pout. "We don't stand a chance if we stay here! That's why we're going to go stay with Dr. Deathdefying. Pony already skated over there after the fight." Poison replied, scowling at Ghoul.

"When do we leave?" Kobra asked with a sigh, looking quite depressed. I walked over to where he was sitting and patted his back, "We leave tomorrow. We're waking up bright and early, so everyone should get to sleep soon." "Good idea! I'm tired from watching your fight this afternoon!" Missile said with a laugh. I smiled and waved at her as she turned to leave, but almost screamed as a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Kobra looked at me oddly and asked if I could get up so he could get out of the booth.

"Oh, sure, sorry…" I mumbled as I stood up. "G'night everyone, see you in the morning!" C.C. said while leaving to her room. Before I knew it, Ghoul and I were the only ones remaining in the room. I looked over at him and frowned at his expression; he still appeared upset. "Ghoul, don't be sad. I know the diner is your home but-" "That's not why I'm sad!" he shouted. "Shh! You're gonna wake everyone up!" "Woops…" "So why are you sad?" "Cause… Cause… Cause you lied! You said we could paint the car tomorrow but you're a liar!" he screamed, breaking down and crying.

"No, no, no; Ghoul calm down! We're still painting the car in the morning- that's why we're waking up so early!" I screamed back. I realized how loud we were and slapped my hand over my mouth. While holding a finger over my mouth, I pointed to the back of diner towards the rooms. I waved to Ghoul before dashing to my room as silently as possible, shutting the door softly behind me. With a sigh, I climbed into bed, not even bothering to change. Sleep soon took control as I entered dreamland.

"ROSE! ROSE! ROSE!" Wow, what a great way to be woken up. I cracked one eye open to see who this evil person was, "Ghoul. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He stopped jumping on my bed like a child and climbed onto the floor. "It's morning! Time to paint the car!" he exclaimed, overly excited for this early in the morning.

I flipped him off and tried to go back to sleep, only to have him yell "WAKE UP" a million times. I leaped out of my bed and glared at him. "Ghoul, if you don't get out of here in five seconds, I'll paint the car with your blood." He turned extremely pale and wordlessly left the room. I sighed and walked over to the door, locking it. I did not want anymore unwelcome visitors.

I walked towards the dresser and realized I should have packed last night. Everything I brought with me I pulled out of he drawer and folded them on the bed, with some difficulty. I picked out some clothes for today: a black t-shirt that had some holes on the sleeves, and a pair of dark gray shorts- I couldn't care less if I got paint on these.

I grabbed my boots and was half way through lacing them when I heard a knock on my door. "…Rose?" "What is it Ghoul?" I said, harsher then I intended. I could tell he cringed. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am… Do you forgive me?" I finished lacing my boots and walked over to the door. Yanking it open, I jumped when I saw Ghoul standing in front of it, head down, and his hair covering his eyes.

"Ghoul?" I said softly; he looked up. "I can't stay mad at you!" I said, giving him a hug. "Now, help me put my stuff in the car, then we can start painting." "Alright!" he exclaimed, grabbing half of my stuff and darting out the front door; I jogged after him. We put my stuff in the trunk and I hoped that everyone else's stuff would fit as well.

"Can we paint now? Please!" Ghoul begged. "Not without the others! Speaking of which, where the hell are they?" I asked, looking around and noticing that we were alone.

"Oh, umm… Ok first, promise not to kill me." "Why would I kill you?" "Just promise already!" "Ok, ok! I promise!" "Good." "Now tell me, where is everyone!" "They're all still asleep… I was too excited about painting the car that I stayed up all night. The sun just barely came up when I woke you…" Ghoul explained, not meeting my gaze.

I narrowed my eyes at Ghoul, feeling anger rising up inside me. But realization set in; just before yelling at him I bit my tongue and placed my hand gently on his shoulder, telling him I forgave him. "So, you're not mad?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure. "Not at all. Besides, I just came up with the best plan ever!" I exclaimed, grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him lightly. He gave me an unconvinced look, so I whispered my plan to him.

"We're gonna need lots of pots and pans, or anything else we could use to make lots of noise. Catch my drift?" Ghoul nodded and an evil grin spread across both our faces. He led me behind the counter and opened up some cabinets. Reaching inside, he passed me a variety of bowls and metal pots/pans. Once we had about 10, we decided that that would be enough, and gathered them up in our arms. Unfortunately, my arm was still in pain because of the wound- so this hurt like crazy! But I kept quiet.

"I'll take the left side, you take the right." Ghoul said in a hushed tone. I nodded and we went our separate ways. Standing in the middle of the hall, I started counting down from five, and Ghoul joined me. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" we exclaimed, dropping whatever we had in our arms. The diner suddenly filled with noise, and I could hear doors being ripped off their hinges from the other half of the diner.

Suddenly, the door closest to me on my right tore open and a half-asleep half-about-to-fucking-kill Party Poison stood in the doorway. Next, the remaining doors flew open as well, and I was face to face with some very pissed off killjoys. Kobra Kid, Jet Star, and C.C. were all wearing the same expression as Poison. I burst out in laughter and was practically rolling on the floor, when I heard a strange noise from the opposite side of the diner. I got to my feet and slowly, cautiously, walked to the other side, the others close on my heels.

What I saw completely shocked me: Missile had Ghoul pinned to the floor and was (what appeared to be her attempt at) strangling him. His eyes were wide with fear, and when he saw me, he reached out his hand. I lurched forward and managed to pull Missile off of him and pulled her as far from Ghoul as possible. He sat up and gasped for air, holdig a hand to his throat. I looked up and saw Street Mime had witnessed the whole ordeal and had a wicked grin on his face.

The diner suddenly filled with noise once again, but this time with laughter. "Hey!" Ghoul exclaimed, struggling to his feet. The laughter stopped and we all turned to face him, "She almost killed me!" Laughter filled the room once again. "Alright, alright, enough!" I shouted, "Let's go paint the car!" With that, we all charged out of the diner.

"Alright! I think we're done!" Poison exclaimed. I walked around my car again and again and I almost didn't recognize it. I had been laboring over a large, black desert spider that I painted all across the hood with Ghoul and Poison's help. Everyone else worked on some other section of the car. There was an American flag painted across the left side, and on the right there were the words "NA NA NA."

"Hey," I asked, everyone looked up. "What does 'NA NA NA' mean? It kinda sounds like song lyrics…" "Oh… Sorry… It's just something that was in my head…" Poison said, looking down and kicking at the desert floor. "Sorry? Don't be! It sounds awesome! In fact, that gives me an idea…" after saying this, I got questioning looks from everyone, I shrugged them off. "Come on, let's get going; Dr. D's waiting for us." Kobra said, gesturing to the amazing car.

We all piled in and it was extremely cramped- the car could only fit 5 comfortably. Poison offered to drive and I gladly accepted. I sat up front and shared the passenger seat with Missile. Ghoul, C.C., Kobra, Street, and Jet all squeezed into the backseat. Everyone looked extremely uncomfortable at this situation, so Poison asked for the third time if everyone had what they needed before left- and for the third time everyone said yes. Poison revved the engine and tore off into the desert, leaving behind the diner in a cloud of dust.

The idea that I still had previously was still in my head, so I decided to give it a shot. "Ahem." I said, clearing my throat; everyone looked towards me. Once I was positive I had everyone's attention, I began: "NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!" I exclaimed in my best singing voice. Everyone glanced at each other awkwardly before C.C. decided to sing along with me. Poison shrugged and sang his own lyrics, "Drugs! Gimme drugs, gimme drugs! I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got, take the cash, and I'll keep it!" "Eight legs to the wall!" Jet suddenly exclaimed.

"Hit the gas! Kill 'em all!" Ghoul added. "And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl!" C.C. continued. "You be my detonator!" I yelled, pointing at Poison and adding a wink. He began to blush a deep red and this caused me to laugh. We continued like, exclaiming lyrics that barely made any sense (ok, didn't make any sense) but still fit perfectly, until Poison concluded our song with, "Pull this pin! Let this world explode!"

The car erupted with cheers, and I could still hear people humming or whistling our new song. "That was totally the best idea- EVER!" Missile exclaimed, tuning and hugging me. "Almost there guys!" Poison said cheerily, though his expression was drained. "Thanks for driving, Poison." I said once Missile and I had stopped hugging. "No problem. Hey, we're here!" he exclaimed, stopping the car.

I looked up and saw a building that was painted emerald green, and appeared to be an old restaurant. Upon further inspection, I discovered it was an old Fresh Choice. Everyone started to get their things out of the car, when Pony skated over to us. "About time you finally got here!" he exclaimed jokingly. "We got your rooms set up for you; come on!" We all gathered up our thing and hurried inside after him. Pony led us to the back of the building, where I assumed the rooms were.

He pointed to the first door on the right side f the hallway and said, "This is where the girls will stay. This," he said while pointing to the door opposite ours, "is where the guys will stay. If there's not enough room, you may use the room next to the girl's." We all nodded. "You all must be tired from the drive over here." Pony continued. "Yes we all are- we were woken up terribly." Poison said, glaring at me and Ghoul; we giggled.

"Then you should get some rest. If you're not up to sleep, then come meet us in the living room. See ya'!" Pony said before skating away. The other girls and I walked into our room and I shut the door behind us; we were all tired. "I got dibs on this bed!" Missile yelled while leaping onto the bed on my right. There were three rooms in total: one against the back wall, one to my left, and one to my right (the one Missile had chosen).

"No fair!" C.C. said. "Rose and I didn't even get a chance to look around!" The two continued arguing like sisters would, and I could feel tears filling my eyes.

(Flashback)

"No fair!" my little sister yelled. "It's totally fair! I'm older, I get to choose first!" I yelled back. We continued to argue, but eventually worked it out, just like we always did. We were such close sisters, but she was also my best friend. The one person I cared about the most…

"Oh my gosh, Rose; are you alright?" C.C. asked, walking over to my side and wiping away some tears. "I'm fine." I responded, my voice shaky and unconvincing. C.C. took my hand and led me over to the bed that was against the wall. "You should get some rest, we all need to. When we wake up, we can go find the others." I nodded and crawled under the covers. C.C. turned off the light, and fell into her own bed; soon we all fell into a deep and much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Five

**AN: hi! :D how u guys liking the story so far? (review plez!) i wont be updating for a while, i hav a history test coming up soon :'( i'll update asap ok? now- on with chapter 5!**

"…Rose…" a familiar voice called. "Rose, wakeup…" the voice at first sounded distant, but became nearer and nearer as I was pulled from my peaceful slumber. "Wha'?" I asked groggily. Opening my eyes I saw Missile's cheery face. "I just came to see if you wanted some dinner before everyone turns in for the night." I nodded slowly and dragged myself out of my much-to-comfortable-bed.

Missile grabbed the hand on my good side, and pulled me out of the room, down the hall, around a few corners, then we were face to face with the others, who were eating. Wow, walking in right in the middle of dinner- that's not awkward. Everyone looked up from their can of power pup, and I received some 'this is totally embarrassing' waves, which I returned. "You must be Marvelous Cyanide Rose." A man who was seated in a power chair said, rolling over to my side while extending his arm.

I shook his gloved hand and interpreted this was Dr. Deathdefying. "Have a seat. Hey, Pony! Grab another can of power pup!" Pony nodded once before skating out of the room, only to return moments later, a can of power pup in his hand. I gratefully took it and chowed down- I was starving. But, no matter how starving, I still made a face at the taste- you never got used to the taste of this stuff, even if you ate it everyday.

Devouring the first can, I looked around noticing that some of the others had retreated to their rooms; all except for Ghoul, Poison, C.C., Dr. D, Pony, and I. I watched as C.C. chatted with Ghoul, laughing at some joke he made. I smiled; they looked so happy, even with the current situation. Poison was picking at his leftover power pup with a disgusted expression, much like I had made. He excused himself from the table and started heading for his room.

"So long, and goodnight!" I called and waved to him, just in time before he turned a corner. He smiled warmly and waved back, then disappeared from sight. I got up from the table as well, my stomach suddenly feeling weird. "Oh, I'll walk you back to our room. I should probably turn in too; bye Ghoul…" C.C. said quietly before walking over to my side and linking arms with me. "Bye C.C…" Ghoul said as we walked away, sadness obvious in his words.

I looked over at C.C., she was obviously upset. "You don't have to walk me back to the room, I'll be ok. My stomach actually feels better now." I said in an attempt to cheer her up. Her lips turned up slightly at the corners, but it instantly changed back into a frown. "No, it's ok. But thanks for the offer." She said, looking at me with a forced smile. I shrugged, and looked down towards my feet, not wanting to see her sadness anymore.

I should have been watching where I was going, because I practically slammed into someone in front of me. I gasped and felt a deep blush spread across my face. I glanced up at the person I ran into and saw it was Poison; I felt my blush deepen even more. He was blushing just as much as I, possibly more, and we simultaneously apologized. "It's my fault," he said. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention…" I said. "Well since you just came from the dining room, is Ghoul still there?" C.C. perked up when she heard Ghoul's name and nodded rapidly in response to Poison's question. "Oh, ok. Hey, can you do me favor and go tell Ghoul that he needs to get his stuff off my bed?" he asked C.C. This seemed to cheer her up even more and she dashed from the hallway back towards the dining room,

leaving me alone with Poison.

The feeling in my stomach returned once again and I finally realized what the feeling was: I was nervous. Why was I nervous? I shouldn't have been nervous. While I was lost in thought, I must have had a frustrated expression on my face because Poison asked me what was wrong. "Oh, uh, nothing." I said, not very convincingly. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything more.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to sleep…" Poison said turning to go. "Shit…" I muttered under my breath, hoping Poison couldn't hear. Unfortunately he did: "What?" he said, turning once around to face me once more. "Nothing…"I said trailing off, trying to push past Poison but failing. He put both his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said as I struggled under his grip. I sighed, "I don't actually know where the rooms are…" I muttered, completely embarrassed. I looked up as I felt his grip loosen, and saw that he was trying to hold back laughter. "Hey, not funny!" I said, though I knew it was. "Sorry, I can lead u back to the rooms, c'mon!" he said, taking my hand and leading me to the rooms.

I actually paid attention this time and soon had a layout of the building in my mind. I felt disappointment wash over me as our rooms came into view. I slowed my pace, hoping to take as much time as possible to get to rooms; Poison slowed his pace to match mine. But, all too soon, we stood before the doors. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" he muttered, mimicking the same tone that C.C. had earlier.

"Yeah… Bye…" I said trailing off. I turned towards my door and unwillingly opened it. I could hear the slight creaking as Poison opened his door, and I patiently waited to hear it squeak shut, but it never did. I stood frozen in the doorway then looked over my shoulder to find Poison standing in his doorway, smiling at me. "Goodnight, Rose." He said softly, almost melodically, then I heard his door softly shut.

I quickly clambered into my own room and shut the door, leaning against from the inside. Suddenly the door was pushed open from the outside and I was sent tumbling to the floor. "Oh my gosh, Rose, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there! Are you ok?" C.C. exclaimed when she entered the room and saw sprawled out on the floor. "Yeah I'm fine." I said, standing up slowly and rubbing my injured arm. C.C. looked sympathetically at me, but I reassured her I was fine.

"Well, if you say so…" she said before crawling into her bed. "Goodnight!" "Goodnight." I replied as I crawled into my own bed once again, thinking about the events of today till I eventually drifted into sleep.

I awoke from my dreamless sleep to a silent room. From my bed I could see C.C.'s sleeping figure beneath the sheets of her own bed, her chest rising and falling slowly. I looked over at Missile's bed, but noticed that it was empty. I got out of my bed and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. As silently as possible, I crept out of the room and headed for the dining room.

I stalked into the dining room, glad that I hadn't gotten lost, and sat down in the empty seat next to Kobra. He didn't seem to notice I was there, he appeared to busy studying a map. I glanced over at the rest of the killjoys at the table and noticed that only Missile, Kobra, and I were awake. I decided to help wake them up…again. Pounding my fist on the table, this caused everyone to jump.

Everyone glared at me sternly, so I just grinned and smiled. Kobra rolled his eyes and went back to studying his map. "Look alive, sunshine." Dr. D said as he rolled into the room and putting his hand on Ghoul's shoulder. He then rolled over next to Kobra and began studying the map just as intently. I caught a glance of the map and realized it was a map of the zones.

I began to wonder why they were studying a map, when Poison unintentionally answered my question. "We need to go teach BL/ind a lesson. They need to know that we mean business; that's why were going to Battery City. We're leaving this afternoon." He said, glancing over at the map as well. I nodded, a smile spreading across my face. Watch out Battery City, here we come.


	6. Chapter 6: Six

**AN: HEY GUYS! remember me? sorry i havent updated in about... -checks last update- a week. i had a history test... the good news: i got an "A!" :D btw, i've been meaning to do this for a long time so, i'll do it from now on ^_^ i wanna dedicate this chapter and all the ones before and all the ones after this to Street Mime (Eric). thankz man, without u, i would hav just thrown this story out, but no. u helped me come up with ideas, and u didnt let me quit. thankz man, 3 and now, on with chapter 6!**

The dark tunnel leading to Battery City grew shorter and shorter as we sped through it; the bright light of the exit sending streams of light towards us. "GO!" Poison screamed once we came to a stop outside the tunnel. Following his lead, we all ran towards the nearest building to our right. I glanced over at the others and most of them appeared just as nervous as I was. Reaching the door first, Poison practically ripped it off its hinges.

We ran into the lobby of the building and all ran off in different directions. Not really sure what to do, I began shooting nervously at random things: the walls, furniture, anything that as white. And man, there was ALOT of white! I peeked up at the others and Street caught my eye. His movements were hesitant, almost as if he were expecting something to sneak up on him, he looked over his shoulder constantly; basically extremely uneasy.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when I realized something: where was everybody? We had feared BL/ind for so long, then we finally get the courage to confront them and nobody is here- Just then my thought is interrupted by a huge crashing sound coming from somewhere in the room. I spun around to find that the large glass window had been smashed from the outside because somebody had thrown something at us. Laser beams, that weren't our own, soon filled the room. So much for nobody being here.

I ducked behind a (previously) pure white sofa and found that I wasn't the only one to be hiding here. "What did they throw in here?" I asked. Suddenly a loud blast masked all other noises, causing everyone to cover their ears. "They threw a grenade." Kobra answered calmly after the noise died down. I gave him a look as to say 'no shit!', then we both stood up and began to fire at the enemy, using the couch as a cover.

Eventually the fire died down and we were able to run out of the lobby and to the car. I looked around at the dead dracs and scarecrows on the floor, their pristine white suits stained with laser blast marks. I couldn't help but pity them, Poison was right: they were just normal people who were taken from their beloved. I looked over at Street once again, he appeared just as sad as I was but he also appeared mad. His knuckles were clenched so tightly around his raygun that his knuckles had turned white.

We hopped back into the car just as a whole new hoard of dracs and scarecrows came around a corner and started towards us. Poison started the car and we headed down the tunnel leading back to the zones; Kobra and Jet firing out the windows at the pursuing dracs. We burst out into the hot desert sun on the opposite end of the tunnel, but still had dracs following us. "Jet, Kobra, stop shooting and get back in. Everyone hold on." Poison said. We all nodded and waited.

Poison spun the car around, heading back towards the tunnel and back towards the dracs. Before anyone could protest, he spun around once again, causing the dracs in the car behind us to swerve and crash into the wall of the tunnel. "Whoa, how did you know that would work?" I asked, shocked. "Honestly, I didn't." he replied sheepishly. I shrugged, at least we got away, and I think Korse will get the message.

(At the diner)

Korse gave the signal and soon the diner's glass windows were obliterated, filling the air with tiny daggers. The dracs kept their rayguns raised, huddling around Korse incase of a surprise attack. They filed into the diner and searched the entire building, all coming up empty handed. "Shit…" Korse muttered. "They've already left… Alright, everyone head back to Battery City until further notice! GO!" Korse commanded. Everyone left and headed back to Battery City, leaving the diner a destroyed mess.

(Back with the killjoys)

Later that night at camp, we tore into our cans of power pup that Ghoul had some how managed to snag from that building, along with some bandanas and other clothes. After our dinner, we put out the fire and quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

(The Next Morning)

I awoke to the sound of boots hitting dirt, but I thought I was just hearing things so I shook it off and tried to fall asleep again. Then I heard a raygun being fired. My eyes snapped open and I quickly jumped to my feet. I gasped at the scene before me: Poison was pinning a drac to the floor, his raygun shoved against its forehead, but it was obvious he was struggling. I drew my gun and took careful aim so I hit the drac and not my fellow killjoy.

I pulled the trigger and a colorful laser beam tore out of the barrel of my gun, hitting the drac on the side of its head. Poison looked surprised as blood started to rush out of the drac's mask, but relaxed when he realized I had shot it. "Thanks." He said while standing and dusting himself off. "My pleasure. We need to look out for each other out here." I replied. Looking around, I noticed two draculoid bodies laying the ground, still, a few yards away.

"I guess you didn't need my help…" I continued, gesturing to the bodies. "No, believe me- it was needed. I didn't even see this guy until he tackled me! So, thanks again." He said kindly with a warm smile. I smiled back and was about to say something else, when I heard an awkward cough behind me. I slowly turned, half expecting to see another drac, but it was only Missile. She looked totally embarrassed and was shifting from one foot to the other. "Umm… What did I miss?" she said, looking down at the bodies.

"Just some dracs… So is everyone awake?" Poison asked. "Yep. C'mon!" Missile answered while leading us back to the campsite. Once we arrived, I saw that some of the others were eating, some were looking at the clothes Ghoul snagged. "Where were you two?" C.C. asked once I sat down and opened up a can of power pup. "Fighting off dracs." I replied nonchalantly. She shrugged and went back to eating.

"I wonder…" Poison said quietly. I looked at him and asked what was wrong. "I just had a crazy idea. It's not important." "No! Tell me!" I insisted. Poison sighed; "Oh alright. I just thought that… Maybe those dracs followed us. But they probably didn't so never mind…" he said, looking a little embarrassed.

I thought about what he said and it actually was very possible, but why would they follow us? I mean, sure we stole some power pup, but it's not like they would care. But I guess we did vandalize one of their buildings and killed some dracs… I glanced over at Poison and it looked like he was thinking about this as well. Then I looked at Missile: she had a rather guilty look on her face and her eyes were shifty.

"Hey, Missile," I asked. She looked up with an 'Uh oh, busted!' expression. "Did you take anything from that building?" "No!" she replied way too quickly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "I mean… Ok yes! I'm sorry everyone! It's my fault these pigs are after me, after you. I took this…" she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a box.

It probably looked like a normal box before, but it appeared that Missile had drawn on it- and it looked awesome! She designed it so there was rainbow-type fade all over the box, and in the center of the front read "BOOM!" with jagged lines pointing away from the word; like an explosion. "I call it: the BOOM-box." Missile said proudly, putting emphasis on the word "boom." Poison's mouth dropped open. C.C. and I glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Poison asked, almost breathless. I shook my head, along with some others. "This is something that's very, VERY important to BL/ind. Unless they get this back, they're never going to stop following us until we're dead." He said grimly. Missile looked guilty and upset, so I put my arm around her shoulder reassuringly. "We need to move, get back to Dr. D's, anything but stay in the same place. Let's pack up and head out ASAP." He finished. We all nodded and started packing, eventually finishing and squeezing back into the car.

(That Evening)

"Shit…" Poison mumbled under his breath. He swerved to avoid a head on collision, yet again, but was careful so that Street and Ghoul wouldn't fall out of the windows. "Alright, I think it's time we camp out again. We should only be one zone away from Dr. D's so this should be the last time we have to stay out here." Kobra said, looking up from a map he had been studying. We all gave a grateful sigh before climbing out of the stuffy car, and into the cold desert. Since we did this the night before, we were able to set up camp quicker than before. Everyone was on the bridge of sleep, when the radio from the car started making a strange sound.

I quickly sat up: I thought that old radio broke ages ago. But no, now it was making an odd sound, almost like a familiar voice. I ran to the car and flung open the passenger door as I started to tune the radio. Eventually I found the correct station, by then everyone had huddled around the car, and I realized what it was: a transmission from Dr. Deathdefying. I cranked up the volume and eagerly listened.

"Killjoys! We are being ambushed out here, calling for backup! I repeat, calling for backup!" his voice was full of fear, then the transmission ended; all that could be heard was static. We stayed silent for awhile then heard his voice again, this time it was hushed but just as fearful, "Party Poison, Marvelous Cyanide Rose, Street Mime, Fun Ghoul, Cursed Cemetery, Kobra Kid, Missile Kid, and Jet Star: do NOT come here. They are looking for you, stay away!" Then the transmission ended again, but this time, for good.

I looked at the others and they all had shocked expressions, just like me. We all went back to where we were before and laid down on the floor in a pathetic attempt to sleep, though I already knew what I was going to do: stare up at the sky and hope morning could come fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7: Seven

**AN: hey everyone! chapter 7 is finally here! :D yay! alright, so plez R&R- EVERYONE WHO READS IT! yes everone, including you *points to random reader***

**(ps: i went 2 MCR's concert on march 31st! it was the best night of the year! just thought you should know, especially since i mention it in this chapter ^_^)**

**(pss: the killjoy that dies is my friend Atomic Scarecrow [aka: David]. ok, no more spoilers- enjoy!)**

I managed to doze off around dawn, and awoke to find everyone else already packing. I stretched before I stood and began helping them. I couldn't help but be worried the whole time, were Dr. D and Show Pony ok? I know Dr. D told us to stay away, but what if they really needed us? Before I knew it, we had packed everything up and were ready to go. Damn, we're getting good at this.

Climbing into the backseat of the car, I wondered what we were going to do. Ghoul decided to drive, and despite the fact that he was also worried about our friends, he was very…happy. Actually, happy is a huge understatement. Poison climbed into the car next to me and looked sympathetically at me because of the cramped conditions. Eventually we all squeezed into the car and drove off into the desert, tension making the little room we had left feel less and less. I stared out the window, keeping an eye out for the enemy when I saw something in the horizon. A lone figure, running from something I couldn't see. I looked around the surrounding area, narrowing my eyes to try and get a closer look; then I saw it. A small red, blinking light coming from the sand.

"Hey, Ghoul," I said, causing everyone to look at me. "Head over that way." I pointed in the direction of the figure, who was still running from something. Ghoul nodded once before swerving the car off its previous course and heading full speed towards the stranger. Once the stranger came into full view, I realized he was a killjoy and asked Ghoul to slow down. Then we saw who was after him.

Two dracs were chasing him on foot, but not far behind them was a car with one more drac inside. I tried to call to the killjoy but he was just out of earshot. Then I noticed how close he was going to the blinking red light, which turned out to be a BL/ind surveillance camera. "Watch out!" I yelled to him again, but he still didn't hear me. Everyone then started to yell warnings to him as well, but it was too late.

His foot connected right beneath the camera, tripping him. He hit the ground hard; I could tell he would be bleeding. Then there was an explosion. The loudest sound I've ever heard since 2011 (at a concert on March 31st to be exact) tore through the air, causing Missile and C.C. to cover their ears. Dust and smoke filled the air, obscuring our view of the scene before us.

Once the smoke cleared, we all gasped. The killjoy must have landed on a land mine and hit it with such force that it went off, blowing him to bits. One of the dracs who had been after him was dead on the ground; it appeared that the killjoy had been decapitated and his head flew off and hit the drac in the face, crushing his skull. The other drac was also lying still on the ground, fragments of razor-like bone embedded deep within its mask and suit. The remaining drac that was driving had come to a stop just before the explosion happened, though the windshield of its car was shattered.

It stomped in the gas, taking us by surprise as we realized what it planned on doing: it was going to collide with our car. Quickly Ghoul started driving again, narrowly avoiding what could have been a horrible accident. Kobra leaned out the window and shot at the pursuing drac, hitting and killing it on his second shot. We swerved out of the way off the run-away car, and it tore past us before crashing into a tree about 3 miles away. Ghoul stopped the car and turned off the engine.

There was a moment of silence for the fallen killjoy, then Street opened up the car door and stepped out. He walked in the direction of the explosion but stopped abruptly and picked something up off the ground. He turned and headed back to the car, a raygun in his hands. "We could use this." He said once he sat down again. I shrugged as Ghoul started the car once again and we continued to drive to no place in particular.

(That Afternoon)

The sun was still high in the sky when we reached Zone 6, where we decided to stay. I sat on a rock, enjoying the view the clouds provided, when I heard Poison start yelling. "Everybody pay attention to me!" he exclaimed, standing on a rock and waving his arms; everyone looked up. "I can see a bunch of BL/ind cars and dracs coming this way; we need to hide. Missile, take the 'BOOM box' with you- they wouldn't expect that. Leave everything as is and go. Just grab your rayguns and start running." With that he concluded and climbed down to the ground, drawing his raygun on the way.

I scrambled down the rock to, eager to get away from the enemy. Drawing my gun, I took off running, soon catching up with Missile. I expected her to be scared, but when I saw her face I was shocked: she looked excited. Probably since she was allowed to carry a raygun with her. We silently agreed to hide behind two tall rocks that separated slightly in the middle; allowing us to have a watch post and a cover.

I stood in front of Missile, keeping watch for dracs when I heard Missile stutter something. I turned to ask her what it was when I saw what caused her to be so nervous: a draculoid was charging towards us. I brought up my gun and instantly started firing but the drac took me by surprise and leapt towards us, bringing me down with it. "Missile, run!" I called up to her while I continuously kneed the drac in the ribs, though it seemed unfazed. "I can't just leave you here!" she replied, stepping towards us. "No! Missile, go now! You have to protect the BOOM box!" I yelled back to her.

As soon as I said "BOOM box" the drac looked up at Missile and started towards her. "Oh no you don't." I muttered as I took advantage of this moment of distraction and pinned the drac to the floor. My eyes met Missile's for a split second before I nodded at her and she ran away, clutching the BOOM box to her side. I threw the drac into the side of one of the rocks and picked him up by the collar of its shirt before I brought my gun up beneath its chin and blasted its brains out. I let go of the body and it hit the ground with a "thud."

I ran after Missile in hope that she was ok and not being confronted by yet another drac, only to run into C.C. She was trying to ward off three dracs that were circling her, but it was clear she needed assistance. I took aim and shot the drac closest to her in the chest. She looked relieved when she saw but continued to fight the dracs. Her fist connected to one drac's face and a crunching sound was heard. The drac dropped to the ground so C.C. took this chance to shoot the last drac point-blank.

I gave her a thumbs up as she shot the drac she had punched in the face. She smiled and thanked me for my help before we both ran off in different directions. After I while I spotted Missile, but soon felt anger and worry bubble up within me when I saw who she was with. She was scooting backwards on the ground in an attempt to get away from the drac that was looming over her, like a predator stalking his prey. I was about to fire when I saw Poison appear and shoot the drac in the head.

Missile looked up admiringly at him, and for the first time I noticed how close she was to him, almost like a father and his daughter. She ran up and hugged him and he hugged her back. I felt somewhat awkward standing there so I decided to go look for some more dracs when I heard Poison call my name. I turned around and noticed for the first time a BL/ind car heading towards him. "Look out!" I called to him. He turned and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the car.

He leaped out of its path just in time and began shooting at the car from his spot on the ground. "Did you see who was in that car?" he asked me, breathless. I shook my head. "It was Korse…" he nearly whispered. My mouth dropped open- how did Korse know where we were?

I shook my head before walking over to Poison and helping him up. "Thanks for the warning. If you didn't say anything I would have been dead. And that would have totally sucked!" he said. I laughed at his casualness. We walked over to Missile who was visibly shaken up by that encounter, so I took her hand and squeezed it gently. She clutched onto my hand and I decided that we should keep moving, just incase Korse comes back for round 2.

We ran back towards camp and noticed the two cars parked there. I froze when I saw Korse, and we locked gazes. I glared at him, wanting nothing more than to see him die by my hand. I broke the gaze and turned around when I heard footsteps, relieved to find that it was just Ghoul, C.C, Kobra, Jet, and Street. I nodded towards camp and they peered down at it, shocked expressions gripping hold of their faces when they saw who was there.

We all started walking towards camp, rayguns in hand, when I felt a hand on my arm; it was then that I realized that it no longer hurt. I looked to see who the person was, happy to find it was Poison. "Good luck." He said before walking to the front of our group. We stood before the enemy in a line, they did the same. Korse stood to the side, watching with a sadistic smile on his face. The coward wouldn't even fight his own battle.

Missile stood to the side as well, but slightly behind Ghoul, who was at the end. We all drew our guns at the same time; Korse's wicked grin grew wider. Missile brought up the BOOM box and held it firmly in her hands. Holding our guns up to each other, both lines began firing at the same time- that's when all hell broke loose.


	8. Chapter 8: Eight

**AN: HEY PEOPLE! yes im updating on friday :o! not only because today is the 8th and this is chapter 8, but also because... ITS ERIC'S (aka: Street Mime) BIRTHDAY! happy birthday man, this is for you! :D**

I blinked my eyes open and could feel my body searing with pain. I groaned inwardly as I rolled over onto my stomach before clambering to my feet. I looked around as vivid memories of the fire fight continuously flashed through my mind; I could see Jet, Kobra, C.C., Street, and Ghoul sprawled out on the desert floor, unconscious, just like I had been. I gently nudged C.C. on her right arm with the tip of my boot clad foot; she stirred slightly, but did not fully awaken. At least she was alive.

I slowly walked towards the others and repeated the same actions, thankfully discovering they as well were alright. Then I realized something: Poison and Missile were missing. I became frantic as flashbacks of finding my beloved sister dead grabbed a hold of my mind. "POISON! MISSILE!" I called, hoping that they would be ok, that they would be alive. "Over here…" I heard Poison call, his voice quiet and strained.

I rushed over to him and saw that he was lying on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly; it would have been easy to mistake him for dead. I dropped to my knees by his side, noticing his cheeks were tear stained. "They took her…" Poison whispered, as if to himself. "Who?" I asked as I wiped away some tears from his face. "Missile…" he replied, but this only caused more tears to flow. "They took her!" he said again, though this time exclaiming it.

I picked him up off the ground so he was sitting up before pulling him into, what seemed to be, a much-needed and comforting hug. When we pulled apart I had tears spilling from my eyes as well. "We'll get her back." I whispered to him, though it sounded more like a vow. He nodded as he wiped more tears away before slowly rising to his feet. I looked towards Poison's face; his usually happy, joy-filled eyes were empty.

"Are you injured?" I asked, wondering why he looked so…down. "No, nothing serious. Just kinda sore. I'm just pissed at myself. I watched as they took her. She looked so scared, and when she looked at me with that fearful expression, I felt like shit.

"And then there's what Korse said. His words… They just keep haunting me." Poison said, tears falling again. I wiped majority of his tears away before asking him what Korse said. "'Keep running.' But the way he said it, like he was mocking us. And I can't stop thinking about it!" he continued, clenching his fists in anger.

"But every time I think about what he said, I think about, about Missile!" he exclaimed, breaking down. I patted his back comfortingly while whispering to him that we would find her and kill Korse for what he's done. He perked up a bit and smiled though tears still dripped from his eyes. I led him towards the others and found Ghoul and C.C. sitting close together, chatting away, as though nothing had happened.

We walked towards them and they looked up, surprised. "Where's Missile?" Ghoul asked, his look becoming more and more worried as we approached. I walked over to Ghoul's side and bent down before whispering in his ear what happened. "Korse. He took Missile. Poison is really broken up about it so…try not to mention it to him." I stood back up and went back over to Poison; he looked more stable now. Ghoul whispered into C.C's ear before they both stood and walked over to us.

I turned and saw the others beginning to come to and walked over to each of them, whispering what happened to Missile. We all walked back to the car after packing up our things and squeezed inside. Street decided to drive since Poison was in no condition to, and asked where we were going. I was about to answer, when the car radio started to yell at us with static. Before we could question, Dr. D's smooth voice filled the car, "Alright children, the dracs are exterminated over here thanks to reinforcement. Just thought we should let you know that we're still alive way out in Zone 4." The transmission ended and we were left listening to static.

"Maybe we should go back to Dr. Death's place…" Street suggested. Poison's head shot up and he shook it fiercely in protest. "What about Missile?" he asked, his voice trembling from sadness or anger, I couldn't tell which. "We don't have a chance if we go right now. We should rest a little at Dr. D's first, then we can get Missile back." Street replied.

Poison gave an exasperated sigh before, unwillingly, nodding his head in defeat. Street took that as our cue to leave, so we tore off down the 'path' back to Dr. Deathdefying.

(Later That Day)

The ride back was long, boring, and silent; except for a whimper from Poison every now and then. He was really beating himself up for what happened to Missile. I sympathized for them both: Poison because he believed what happened was all his fault; Missile because she was captured. She must feel so alone, so scared… Why did Korse have to take her? Why not me or any of the others? What would Korse even want with an innocent little girl who- oh.

Missile had the BOOM box. I quickly snapped my head around in search of the box, scanning the whole car. It was gone. "Fuck!" I exclaimed, causing the veil of silence that covered the vehicle to crumble.

Everyone looked over at me, even Street peered back through the rear-view mirror. "They took something else." I explained. They all began to look confused or trying to think of what else was taken. Many of them shrugged and I didn't wait for the rest, "The BOOM box. Missile had it with her in the beginning of the battle. Now they have her, and the box." I concluded.

Poison, who was seated beside me, tensed up, then began trembling. I looked over at him, expecting him to be crying once again, but I wasn't even close. No, he was seething with anger. If I could read his mind right now, I'm sure it would be full of curse words and the occasional 'They're going to pay!' or other revengeful thoughts. I placed my hand on his shoulder cautiously, half expecting him to lash out, but he seemed to relax a tiny bit.

Street pulled up in front of Dr. D's place just as Poison managed to calm down. Before we were all out of the car, Show Pony skated over to us. He threw his arms around Ghoul, taking the shorter man by surprise. "Oh, thank God you're ok!" he exclaimed, giving Ghoul one more squeeze before letting go. I snorted, "Thank God we're ok? What about you guys!" I replied, walking over to Pony and hugging him.

I pulled back and noticed Pony's brow was furrowed. "Pony, what's wrong?" "Where's Missile Kid?" he asked, ignoring my question. I whispered to C.C. to fill him in; she nodded once while walking over to Pony and pulling him to the side, explaining what happened since we left here. I watched his face contort from an expression of worry to one of shock and fear; I knew just how he felt.

"When are we going?" he asked once C.C. had concluded. "Going where?" I asked. I instantly kicked myself for asking such a stupid question. "Battery City. When are we going?" Pony repeated. I looked around at the others for an answer, but I never received one. I sighed, "I don't know yet. But soon- very soon. Missile is counting on us. I sure as hell wont let her down." I answered.

Everyone seemed content with this answer. "Alright then! Let's go inside; I need Dr. D about everything." Pony said while skating towards the door, we all followed. Once inside, I noticed Street Mime wasn't with us. 'Aww, fuck! Where the hell did he go?' I thought. I walked outside and right away found Street: he was underneath the car.

I smirked as I walked towards him and heard him whistling. I recognized the tune immediately: Helena by My Chemical Romance. It used to be one of my favorite songs. I looked up towards the sky and smiled: the weather in Zone 4 was so unpredictable; I loved it. It reminded me of sudden storms that used to happen before all of this. I blew a kiss to the methane skies before gently kicking Street's foot.

He must not have noticed I was there because I could tell he jumped- and hit his head. There was the sound of metal clanging and a loud curse. He came out from beneath the car, clutching his head. I saw a small trickle of blood begin to run down his face and instantly apologized- a million times. "It's alright." Street said reassuringly, although I know it was just to get me to stop.

I shook my head and ran to the passenger door of the car, tearing it open before raiding the glove box in search of the first aid kit. I pulled out some rubbing alcohol I've saved throughout the years and a some-what clean rag, preparing them before dabbing his forehead. He bit down on his lower lip, causing blood to be drawn, to keep from calling out in pain. Once I finished, he breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"Thanks…" he muttered, breaking the silence that has formed. "Any time. By the way, what were you doing under the car?" I asked curiously. "Oh, I'm gonna kinda upgrade it. It'll be quite useful for when we go get Missile back." I nodded. "By the way, why did you come out here? Not to sound rude or anything." I thought about it for a minute and couldn't remember. I shrugged and he looked at me oddly before shaking his head. I looked up towards the sky again and instantly remembered why I had bothered Street.

"I just thought I would come tell you about those clouds. Looks like we may be getting some acid rain." He winced when I said 'acid rain' and I almost did too: ever since those bombs went off, not only did it wipe out everything, the pollution and radiation permanently changed the weather and even the soil in some places. Street sighed before nodding and began packing up the tools that were strewn out on the ground. I turned to walk back inside, but soon found Street and myself running when thunder and lightening began.

We arrived in the living room and found absolutely no one there; they must have went to their rooms. I thought about going to my room for rest too, but quickly scratched that idea: there was no way I could go to sleep after everything that happened today. I plopped down on the couch and noticed I was humming the same song Street was whistling. He seemed to notice and sat down beside me; whistling all the while. I smiled at him and he smiled back; I gasped.

He turned to see what I was seeing, but there was nothing in site. "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching towards me. I scrambled backwards to the other side of the couch while Street kept staring at me, obviously quite confused. "Your, your, your teeth!" I stuttered. He looked quite confused for only a split second before he relaxed from realization.

"Oh… Yeah, I got my teeth filed like this before the bombs went off." I slowly nodded and relaxed as well- I felt incredibly stupid for making suck a big deal out of this.

I let out a big sigh and took this time to think. I thought about my way of life, about everything that's changed. I know it's not something you would think about out of nowhere, but I doubt that I would ever get a chance to think like this again. Why had I chosen this way of life? I could be just like the people in Battery City.

But I'm glad I chose this way of life. I'm free to do whatever I want, I just have to stay alive. But if I did live in Battery City, I wouldn't have to kill innocent, hypnotized people, to sleep on the hard desert floor, to starve every so often because supplies were low. I could- "it's ok to think about a different reality." Street said suddenly. I looked up at him, shocked.

He continued: "But it's a good thing you chose this life. If not, you would be a mindless slave controlled by the worst company in the whole world. If you stand for nothing, you'll fall for anything." I thought about his words and the truth within them. I nodded and felt a small smile creep across my face. Besides, if I hadn't chosen this life, I wouldn't have met Poison, or any of my other friends.

"Well, I guess we should get some rest for tomorrow." Street said, stretching in the process. I nodded in agreement before heading for the room I stayed in previously. I told Street to rest well; he nodded just before shutting his bedroom door behind him. I closed the door and climbed into my bed, thankful sleep came easier than I had expected. Tomorrow was going to be exhausting.


	9. Chapter 9: Nine

**AN: HEY'O! warning: this chapter contains...some romance! its my pathetic attempt anyways, nothing to bad. this chapter is dedicated to kent, and emma, and eric, and david, and everyone else who is reading my fanfic! i really appreciate it ^_^ hopefully everyone who reads it reviews...? alright, enough talking or i guess typing from me, heres chapter 9! :D**

I rolled out of my bed and landed hard on the floor, causing a pain to shoot up my back. "Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed as I tried to crawl off the floor, only to feel the pain in my back intensify. I slowly rose to my feet and somehow managed to make my bed, walk out of the bedroom, and into the living room; all without screaming in pain. I greeted the others that were awake while I sank onto the couch, but cringed when Poison sat beside me, causing my back to flare up again. I knew he saw because his head hung down, that thick crimson hair covering his eyes that I knew would be filling with tears.

He stood to go sit else where, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the couch. He kept his eyes glued to the floor but surrendered and sat by my side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just really fucked up my back and it hurts like hell!" I explained to him, feeling pretty shitty for making him feel so depressed. He looked up at me and I noticed the tears that were brimming his eyes, thankful that they were disappearing.

"I know how to fix your back!" Street exclaimed from the other side of the room, looking up from whatever he was studying on the table. I raised a quizzical eyebrow at him: "Oh yeah? Well prove it; my back is fucking killing me!" He nodded and made his way over to the couch. Street gestured for me to stand up, and I carefully complied; though still causing the pain to occur. "Alright, you ready?" he asked once I was steady on my feet; I nodded.

He locked his arms around my back, as if he were hugging me. I didn't understand what he was doing and thought of it as a joke, so I hugged him back. Once my arms mimicked his, he hoisted me off the ground and squeezed me closer to him; I heard my back crack. He gently placed me back on the ground and I could already feel the improvement in my posture. "Did you just seriously fix my back with a hug?" I asked in utter disbelief.

Street shrugged his shoulders and smirked at my (probably) shocked expression. I stretched my arms high above my head and leaned back slightly, enjoying the painless-ness of this movement. Street headed back to the table and joined Kobra, Jet, Ghoul, and Pony in studying a large piece of multi-colored paper that was unfolded in the center of the table. I asked Poison for some food and he quickly ran to retrieve a can of power pup.

I walked over to the table and peered over Kobra's shoulder at the paper on the table; it was a map entitled "BATTERY CITY & THE ZONES." Battery City was in the center of the map, a black circle around its perimeter. The Zones were represented by colorful circles and its designated number within each. With a black pen, there were markings all across the map; including things such as a circle in Zone 6 that said "Us" and a circle in Battery City that read "Missile Kid." In between the two designated areas was a path that we would take to get there.

"Alright, we'll head west until we pass the third safe house in Zone 1, then start going north until we see Battery City. Once we're right outside the city gates, we'll send a transmission to Dr. D for backup-" "Why would we need backup?" Ghoul commented, interrupting Kobra's speech about our rescue mission. "Ghoul, we've discussed this. We both know- no wait, we all know- there's a very good chance that we may die on this mission." Kobra replied sternly.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, we'll send a transmission to Dr. D for backup, and from there we'll go into BL/ind HQ, find Missile, and hopefully we all come back here in one piece." Kobra concluded. I gulped; I really hope we all got back safe as well. I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, but relaxed when I found it was Poison. He held out my can of power pup and I reluctantly took it from him with a forced smile.

I grimaced as I took the first bite, wanting nothing more than to spit it out and dig into some of my favorite old foods: pizza, ice cream, anything but this. After I finished the grotesque brown mush, I tuned back into the conversation the others were having at the table. "We leave tonight." Poison ruled, concluding the debate that had been going on between us. We nodded in response, just as others began dribbling into the room. "Good morning!" C.C. said cheerfully, breaking the barrier of seriousness that had settled across us. Ghoul perked up when he heard C.C's voice and a wide grin spread across his face.

I looked up as Ghoul ran, actually, more like flew, to the back and returned seconds later with two cans of power pup in his hands. "Here C.C." he said, hand her one of the cans as he spoke. "Thanks Ghoul! I'm starving!" she replied, tearing into the disgusting slop we called "food." Ghoul's grin grew even wider at C.C's praise. They sat closely together, much like they had been when we found them after the fight, talking away, oblivious to the world around them.

"Are you ready for this?" I jumped when I heard Poison's melodic voice flow into my ear from the right. I turned to face him, "Yeah. I really miss Missile Kid. We need her back." "Yup. I just wanted to wish you luck and say that, even though you haven't been apart of this group for very long, I consider us very close." I smiled at him and could feel my face heat up, "Thank you, Poison. I wish you luck as well." He smiled back at me.

"Hey, Poison?" I asked, looking back towards C.C. and Ghoul. "Yes?" "Are C.C. and Ghoul, umm… Are they…together?" "Actually, no. Shocking isn't it? I keep keep pushing him to ask her out, but he keeps avoiding it." I nodded when I heard this; I would have to talk to one of them about this.

"Anyways, before we leave tonight, we're gonna need to restock our supplies: new batteries for our rayguns, extra cans of power pup, and other essentials. If you find or think of anything else, come find me. See you later!" Poison said, turning to leave. I waved to him as he left, then let out a heavy sigh before walking over to Ghoul and C.C., who were still talking at the table.

When I walked over to them, they didn't seem to notice I was there. I cleared my throat, glad that this made them acknowledge my presence, and they both looked up. "Hey, Ghoul, can I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure." He said, shifting in his seat to face me; C.C. turned as well, curiosity clear in her eyes. "Umm…alone?" "Oh, uh, ok." He answered. "Be right back." He whispered to C.C.

I dragged Ghoul over to the opposite side of the room, far enough away from C.C. so she wouldn't over hear our conversation. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Ghoul asked nervously. "You need to ask C.C. out." I said bluntly. He was obviously taken aback by this, causing his jaw to drop open. He groaned, "Oh no- not you too! Poison already hassles me enough about that!

"I would love nothing more but to do that, but I just can't. Out here, it's do-or-die. Most people don't have time for love or relationships. Besides, with this mission coming up tonight, we all may die. I don't want to put her through that kind of pain."

"She would think it's worth it! She loves you Ghoul, and you know that! Just do it, it's really obvious she likes you back. I haven't even been here that long, and I can see that." I explained.

Ghoul stared at me for only a moment longer before shifting his gaze over to C.C. "Oh, alright! I'll do it now." Ghoul took a deep, calming breath before walking over to C.C. she looked when he stood before her, a large smile plastered onto her flawless face. Ghoul rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as he spoke, asking C.C. what she was probably dying to hear from him.

She jumped out of her seat when he finished talking, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. I could hear her exclaiming the same words repeatedly: "Yes, of course!" I leaned against the wall and smirked at my success. C.C's eyes and mine connected for only a second, but in that time, the look I received was undeniable: gratitude. I mouthed her the words "No problem" before turning to walk outside to relax in the scorching sun for what may be the last time.

(That Evening)

"Is everyone ready to go?" Poison asked for the final time. We all gave him a strong nod, signaling we were ready to leave our sanctuary to retrieve one of our group, but mostly, one of our family. "Ok, then let's move out!" he said, sounding like he was a general addressing his troops for combat. We marched to the car and Jet and myself did a final check of all the items in the trunk.

I gladly sat in the passenger seat, happy to avoid the tight squeeze the backseat provided. Poison took his new found place as driver, and the others managed to fit into the back. I glanced back at them through the rearview mirror and found that C.C. and Ghoul were actually quite enjoying the tight space. I chuckled at the cute new couple before directing my gaze to Street. "Hey," I asked; he looked up. "Didn't you mention that you would add stuff to the car or something?" "Oh, yeah. I'll drive once that stuff is needed." He explained. I nodded and leaned back in my seat, facing the dark, empty stretch of desert ground.

"It's now or never killjoys!" I said supportively. Everyone in the car cheered, including Poison, who revved the engine in response. Without any warning, he stomped on the accelerator and we left Dr. D's place behind in a cloud of dust. I silently prayed that we would all make it back to this place again- alive.

* * *

**so, watcha guys think? remember, R&R! if you do, i'll give u cyber-skittles :o**

**ATTENTION KILLJOYS! PLEASE READ!**

**OMG- I ALMOST FORGOT! the first 5 killjoys 2 inbox me or review with the description of their killjoy (appereance, costume, and name) gets to be in a future chapter! remember: ONLY THE FIRST 5! GO!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ten

**AN: HI! in the last chapter, i told you guys that if you want to be in a future chapter, u have to review or inbox me. i still need 3 more killjoys, so at the end of this chapter, please review or inbox me with the description of your killjoys name, appearance and costume! PLEASE! thanks people! **

**PS: sorry, but this chapter has romance to. im not very good at it, but wth, every story needs it :) now please read, review, and enjoy! :D**

We drove for roughly five and a half hours and decided to rest on the border between Zone 4 and Zone 5. Usually the borders were dangerous, as dracs seemed to patrol them constantly, but tonight we were alone. C.C. and Ghoul had fallen asleep sometime during the drive, her head leaning on his shoulder in place of a pillow. Without disturbing the couple, we all managed to climb out of the car and set up camp. Poison began building a fire, so I walked over and sat beside him.

"Why do we need a fire?" I asked, "It's not that cold." "Yeah, I know. I'm just gonna stay up and keep watch. These borders are usually teaming with dracs, and I don't want any of us getting injured before we save Missile." Poison said; I nodded.

"Do you want some company?" I asked. I froze once the words left my lips- did I seriously just say that? Am I flirting with Party Poison? He chuckled, "Alright, if you're sure." I smiled, glad he didn't say no. I relaxed a bit, smiling at the memories I've had with my new friends. Especially with Poison…

I mentally slapped myself- why would I think that? Unless I was falling for him… But I couldn't be; could I? I shrugged and realized that I had been to deep in thought all this time to hear what Poison had been trying to ask me. "Rose, hello? Anybody home?" he asked jokingly.

I looked over at him, "Oh, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" "I was just asking you how you finally got Ghoul to man up and ask C.C. out." "Oh, I just pretty much pressured and reasoned with him. He already REALLY wanted to, and us telling him to, you and I, finally made him do it." Poison nodded. "Why do you ask? Do you plan on asking someone out?" I said with a laugh.

Poison just stared back at me with a completely shocked and an "Oh fuck, how'd she know!" expression. His mouth hung open as he continued to stare; it was starting to creep me out. "Umm, Poison? Are you ok, man?" I asked worriedly after a minute of him still staring at me with that same expression.

"What? No, umm, I'm fine." He said, coming out of his trance and averting his gaze; I could swear I could see a blush begin to creep across his face. I shook my head and looked out at my friends who were resting. Street stood out among them though, his arms pinned to the ground and his legs thrashing about relentlessly.

I could see the pained expression clear on his face; he must be having a nightmare. And by the looks of it, a pretty fucking bad one at that. I debated whether or not to wake him up, ending with curiosity and loathing getting the better of me. I ran quietly to his side and began shaking his shoulders lightly, making his blood-shot eyes break open.

Street sat up and quickly inhaled a huge gulp of air. He looked down at his wrists and looked rather surprised, then shook his head. He looked over at me, a kind smile on his face, "Thank you. Those god damn nightmares scare the living shit out of me." "No trouble. It must have been pretty damn bad." "Actually, it's the same nightmare I've been having for quite some time."

I was going to press for more information, but instead Street said: "Well, goodnight." And with that, he turned onto his side and fell asleep. I shook my head before walking back over to Poison, who was staring intently up at the stars. I looked up at them as well, realizing then just how tired I truly was. Before I could stop it, a huge yawn broke out of my throat. "Oh, you must be tired. You should get some sleep so you'll be more alert tomorrow."

"Aww! I don't want to leave alone tho-" another yawn escaped my lips, "though." He shook his head, "No, you need sleep. Don't worry about the dracs, I'll keep you safe tonight." I blushed when he said this, but continued to plead with him; I was losing.

After several more unnecessary minutes, I finally gave up. With a sigh, I bid him goodnight before curling up on the hard floor, and falling asleep.

* * *

I awoke and felt something warm leaning, almost hugging, my side. I slowly blinked open one eye, not sure what to expect. What I saw made my jaw drop open: Poison was laying right by my side. I fought back the urge to close my eyes and fall back asleep, so I gently nudged his arm. "5moreminutesmom…" Poison slurred, still asleep.

I stifled a laugh and instead burst into a fit of giggles. This caused Poison to open his eyes, "What's so funny?" "You…you…you said '5 more minutes mom'!" I said, bursting out into laughter. His face turned a deep red, causing him to put his head into his hands. Once I calmed down, I patted his shoulder, "Sorry. It was just so…" I paused, searching for the right word, "classic! I really couldn't help it."

Poison looked up at me, his lips turning up at the edges. Then I remembered why I ever even bothered waking him up in the first place: "Poison? Why are you, uh, why are you so…close? I mean, I don't really care- at all- it's just, you know, wondering." I managed to say and managed to make myself look incredibly stupid.

"Oh yeah. Remember I said 'I'll keep you safe tonight'? I meant it. So when Jet took his turn to keep watch, I sat down next to you." He explained. I nodded and could feel my heart flutter at the thought. "Thanks, Poison." I said, emotion flowing with my words. I looked around and noticed everyone was asleep- even Jet.

I chuckled at the sleeping watch guard before looking around the surrounding area for dracs- there were none. I sighed and decided to do what I wanted most- go back to sleep. I curled up on the ground once more, mumbling to Poison that I would be going back to sleep. "Ok," he said, "I'll be right here." I felt comforted by his words and soon found myself slipping into sleep.

"Rose, hey, Rose? Wakeup, we're going to leave now." Poison's voiced flowed into my right ear. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw his gorgeous face hovering just inches above mine. He smiled back and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the ground and towards the Trans Am.

Since we started out early, we would probably cover a lot of ground today, which meant it was Street's turn to drive. Ghoul, C.C., Jet, Poison, and I sat in the backseat while Kobra sat up front; he had the best aim for long distance shots. I honestly didn't mind being squished in the backseat though; Poison made the experience worth it. I was just beginning to relax when I heard a motor that didn't belong to our car. I saw a group of seven figures driving towards us on white motorcycles- they worked for BL/ind. I was just about to warn Street when he said: "Yeah, I know. I got it."

I shrugged and relaxed again, but only a tiny bit. I watched as Street flipped open a secret compartment, revealing a whole panel of colorful buttons. Wow, he really went all out with this upgrade thing. I watched with anticipation as he pushed a green button twice, causing a popping noise to occur, then pushed a blue button. I waited for something to happen, becoming a little frustrated when nothing did, only to see as the group of dracs were blown into a billion pieces; their bikes were destroyed as well, causing shrapnels to fill the air and rain down on us.

I yelped in surprise when tiny pieces of the incredibly sharp metal pounded against the room, threatening to break through. Poison put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed, letting me know not to worry. I rested my head on his shoulder, not really thinking about my actions, and enjoyed how right it felt. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly lifted my head up, only to see Poison's devastated face. I faked a sneeze, that being the only excuse I could think of without me babbling like an idiot, and rested my head on his shoulder once again.

I smiled when I felt him rest his head on top of mine, strands of his red hair falling onto my face and tickling my nose; it was then that I could feel the tiredness of weeks with no rest catching up to me. I fought back against the feeling, ultimately prevailing in the end. I became slightly bored, having nothing to do, and let my drift; I subconsciously began humming a song I listened to frequently in 2012- Animal by Neon Trees. I realized what I was doing and began to softly sing the lyrics so that only Poison and I could hear: "_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends."_ I began, putting emphasis on the first words.

"_Oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight._" "That's a nice song." Poison whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I looked up at him and smiled; he smiled back. He winked at me and I grinned even wider. I looked over at Ghoul and noticed he was staring at Poison and I; he raised an eyebrow. I quickly glanced at Poison and noticed he had his eyes closed, so I looked back at Ghoul and stuck out my tongue; he smirked and held his thumbs up. C.C. leaned forward and help her thumbs up as well, mimicking Ghoul. I rolled my eyes at them and then closed them again, resting at the calmness and embarrassing nature of our silent conversation.

It was then I truly remembered why we were doing this: to save Missile. I was taking advantage of the situation as an opportunity to get closer to Poison, but he must be so sad. Angry tears welled up in the corners of my eyes at the very thought of her alone with Korse. He would pay for this; I'll make sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11: Eleven

**AN: hey! ty to everyone who's reviewed my story- i really appreciate it! also, special thanks to bree because she is writing one amazing killjoy fanfic and she included me in it! thankz breebree! 3 ok, so i still need 1 more killjoy for a future chapter- if you are interested please review or inbox me with the description of your killjoys appearance, costume, and name. ty all for your time!**

**(ps: this chapter's in Missile Kid's POV! sorry it's so short! now enjoi chapter 11!)**

I sat in a brightly lit office in a chair that was very soft yet firm; it felt perfect. I hated it. Everything here was too perfect, it was unreal. And then there were the dracs and citizens. The way the citizens mindlessly drifted about their normal lives.

Eww, and that word: N-O-R-M-A-L. Whenever I said it, it felt like venom was slipping off my tongue. Even the air here was different: it smelled sterile, like a hospital. I shuddered every time I saw someone here, I felt so bad for them. But what could I do?

And what about my friends? I hoped they were ok! The last glimpse of them I caught was when I was struggling to get away from a drac… I could feel tears well up in my eyes at the thought: all my friends, laying on the ground, injured. It was then I heard the all-too familiar sound of stiletto heels hitting the spotless, white marble floor.

"Hi, sweetie." came the sickly sweet voice I had grown to hate. I turned around to face the Japanese lady, Ms. Yamamoto, who had been "visiting me" as she called it, though I knew she was just interrogating me. I forced a smile and waved at her, she did the same. "How are you today?" she asked caringly, though I knew she couldn't care less about me; I was only important to her because I had information. I shrugged and sunk back into my chair, wishing by some miracle I could literally sink into the chair and be hidden from BL/ind's always watching eye.

She sighed and snapped her fingers; barely a second later, a drac came into the room, pulled up a chair for her, and left once more. God I hated how she used the dracs! I hated her! I hated this place! She dusted the seat off before sitting down, giving me another fake smile.

I did the only thing I could- I smiled back. It went against everything I wanted to do: wipe that disgusting smirk off her face, push her out of that chair, and ran away. "So, Grace, do you feel like talking today?" I grimaced when she said my birth name. "I told you- it's Missile Kid now. That name died with everyone else I knew."

"Sure, _Grace_." She said again, putting emphasis on my name just to bother me. I glared at her and stayed silent. "Gracie, please talk to me. I'm your friend; you can tell me everything- even your secrets." Ms. Yamamoto persisted, batting her eyelashes. I snorted; yeah right! I would rather grab a raygun and blast my own brains out before I talked to her.

"Sweetie, you can't stay quiet forever!" "You obviously don't know me…" I muttered under my breath. "Look, Gracie. My patience is wearing thin. If you don't speak willingly- we will have to force it out of you." "Try me."

The words left my lips and I regretted it- her eyes flashed red, her face grew more menacing, and she gritted her teeth. "Listen to me, Grace," she said, "you're stuck here. Forever. No one is ever coming to rescue you; so drop this 'tough killjoy' act and tell me what we want to know!" The tone of her voice described how she felt; enraged.

She was shaking and struggling to control the calm composure she had used to talk to me for the past few days; any false move and she would snap. I cringed at her expression, her pure anger filling the room. She leapt from the chair and furiously stomped out; she stomped with such force I thought the spike heel of her high heel shoe would break, much to my amusement. unfortunately, it didn't. I breathed a sigh of relief when she left- this gave me time to do whatever I desired.

I looked across Ms. Yamamoto's office and noticed that there were no guards around, but in all corners of the room were cameras. I averted my gaze, not wanting to draw the attention of the workers who were watching these cameras. I slowly walked over to the left corner of the room and pulled my bag off the floor. Yes, they actually allowed me to keep my bag; of course, after they rummaged through it to make sure I had no weapons or anything of use to them. Unfortunately, I did.

They took the BOOM box from me and hidden it somewhere in the building, leaving the only possession in my name to be a ball. A toy ball that Poison had given to me the first time we met, the day he rescued me from this place; that was light blue and had a picture of a mousekat in the center. Tears came to my eyes at the thought of that day…

(Flashback)

"Mommy!" I screamed though it didn't seem to be heard. She was struggling to escape the grasp of the dracs that were dragging her away, kicking and punching no one in particular. "Daddy! Stop, leave them alone!" I screamed again to the dracs that were holding me back. He was fighting off the dracs that were taking him away as well. I continued to scream and fight but in the end, I lost them to BL/ind. Just like everybody else.

That night I was kept in a holding cell, like many other children. I sobbed and sobbed throughout the night and day, neglecting the medication and food they offered me: if there's one thing I did, it was listen to my parents, where ever they were- never accept anything from strangers. I continued to cry late into the next night, when I heard something from the entrance of my cell. I refused to turn around, expecting it to be another one of those scary men in white suits with Dracula masks. Then there was the sound of a door creaking open.

I turned my head to see four strange men dressed in brightly colored clothes walking over to my cot. I curled up into a ball and threw the thin blanket I was supplied with over my shaking form, as though that would make me invisible. I felt a pair of warm hands pull back the sheet and felt those hands pull me up into a hug. I blinked open my puffy, swollen eyes and looked up at the man holding me: he had bright red hair and he was smiling warmly at me. I don't know what it was about this man, but I trusted him, so I clung to him while whispering pleas for him to take me away from this evil place.

"That was my plan all along sweetie." He replied, smiling at me again. I clung to his chest as he picked me up off the cot and took me away from that place that I had grown to hate in such little time.

(Back To Reality)

I curled up into a ball on the hard floor and let out the feeling I had been repressing since I was captured and brought here: remorse. I cried and cried for hours and hours, and during that time, only one thought stayed in my mind: Poison, Ghoul, Rose, C.C., Kobra, Street, and Jet- where are you? Please, help me…


	12. Chapter 12: Twelve

**AN: HERRO! did anybody miss me? ;D in the next chapter, i will be introducing some of the new characters! yay! :D also- i wanna mention this now- thank you everyone who is reading my story. it really means alot to me that you take the time out of your day to read my story- thanks again! o, ya, one more thing! whoever is my 30th reviewer- I WILL WRITE YOU A ONE-SHOT! alright, enough of my annoying babbling- HERE IS CHAPTER 12! :D**

"Is everyone ready?" Poison said. I gulped but hesitantly nodded; it was time to do it now and do it loud. "Good. Kobra, you send a transmission to Dr. D telling him our position so he can do a broadcast about reinforcement. Street and Ghoul, go make sure all the rayguns and other weapons are ready. Everyone else, wait for the transmission."

I stayed put in the passenger seat of our car. Previously, Street had driven majority of the time, just until Poison got a hold of using the new controls of the car- he finally did. Right now, Poison has pulled us off the trail at the end of Zone 1 and the beginning of Route Guano. Poison climbed into the driver's seat next to me, never taking his eyes off me. I began to fidget anxiously beneath his gaze. "Hey, Rose?" he said, breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

"Yes?" "Look- I'm not sure how to say this, but, I need to. I may never get a chance like this again. Rose, I-I think I'm in love with…you." He said, struggling with his words. I stared at him and felt tears form and spill from my violet eyes.

"Rose? Oh my gosh- you're crying! I'm so sorry, I thought you felt the same way. God, I'm so sor-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence- I didn't let him.

I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips onto his; it was the most blissful moment of my life. He pulled me closer and kissed me back, but pulled away when the radio began to emit static. I turned up the volume and leaned my head onto Poison's shoulder, waiting to hear Dr. D's voice. Poison kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. I looked up at him and saw that he was already staring at me, a twinkle in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Killjoys- it's time." The transmission began, "We're gonna get rid of Better Living- for good. Head out to Battery City; I hope you're ready for a firefight. This might be the last broadcast from us out here. This is Dr. Deathdefying- signing off." Then the transmission ended.

I turned off the radio for possibly the final time and turned around to see everyone gathered around the car, all looking rather depressed; C.C. wiped her glistening eyes on her leather jacket's sleeve. "I just want to say," Poison said, "that I'm glad I met you all. We're like a family- we stick together. And it's an honor to fight beside you." It wasn't much of a speech, but it was enough to make tears flood my eyes.

"Let's go." Poison said again. And with that, we climbed into the car and took off.

* * *

"_We could leave this world,_

_leave it all behind._

_We can steal this car_

_if your folks don't mind._

_We could live forever_

_if you've got the time."_

_-Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back_

* * *

"Jet- be careful! You don't have to do that! We have the weapons on the car now!" I shrieked. Jet was leaning out of the car window, firing at dracs that had been pursuing us all over Route Guano. "I got it- this is good practice anyways!" he yelled back.

I rolled my eyes but was still worried about Jet. Poison slipped his arm around my waist and gave me a peck on the cheek; this calmed me down a little. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jet had managed to get most of the dracs off out tail, only one remained. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in my seat, letting my mind wander. I can't believe Poison said he loves me- "AHHHH! FUCK!" Jet screamed, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned around to see why he was screaming- my mouth dropped open. Jet had his hand over his right eye, blood flowing from beneath it. C.C. looked at his injury before demanding Poison to stop the car. He screeched it to a halt and C.C. burst out and threw open the trunk, returning with the first aid kit and an eye-patch. She had Ghoul help her drag Jet out of the car, and began working to help him.

Poison asked Kobra, who was sitting next to Jet, what happened. Kobra explained that the drac Jet was fighting off had taken him by surprise because he began firing with two guns. Jet didn't have enough time to dodge both laser beams, and he got hit- in the eye. Poison has a look of remorse clear on his face, but it also revealed a feeling he had been hiding for far too long: pain. I watched as Poison stumbled away from his brother without another word.

I started to go after him, but decided to tell Kobra something first: "Tell Dr. D what happened and keep watch to make sure we're not hit by another drac attack." He nodded and I ran off to catch up with Poison. He hadn't managed to get very far, but he didn't look like himself. He looked…sad. "Poison, wait up!" I called to him. He didn't respond but did stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked, entwining our fingers and pulling him closer to me. Poison looked up, his eyes shiny from tears. "It's my fault." He said. I stared at him strangely, "What's your fault? You haven't done anything wrong. If anything, you've made my life better than it's ever been." I said with a warm smile.

He smiled back, but soon his frown returned. "Thank you. But everything bad that's happened is because of me. I was the one who let Missile Kid get taken. I was the one who took us all out on this obviously too dangerous mission. And it's my fault that Jet Star is now blind!" he exclaimed, bursting out into even more tears.

I shook my head and pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear: "Nothing's your fault, hun. Everything that's happened- happened for a reason. I love you." He smiled and pulled away from the embrace, instead wrapping his arms around the small of my back and pulling me even closer to him. He bent his head down and our lips connected once again, moving in sync; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even more into the kiss.

"Umm…" I heard a nervous voice behind us. Without breaking the kiss, we turned to see who it was- Kobra Kid. "Ok, umm, eww… I don't want to see my brother doing…that… Can you guys do that in private, please?" Poison and I pulled apart and stared blankly at Kobra. Poison leaned down and kissed me once more; Kobra grimaced.

"Get a room!" he exclaimed, storming off. Poison and I pulled apart again and burst out laughing hysterically. "Thank you, Rose." Poison said once we calmed down. "Anytime, Poison." "Still- thanks. The only hope for me is you, Rose." He said with a wink.

I blushed and he grabbed my hand, walking back to the others. Jet was passed out on the ground when we got there; C.C.'s hands were covered with his blood. He was wearing an eye-patch and I asked her why. "Because it keeps the gauze in place. Besides, I think he looks kinda cool like that!" she said jokingly.

I laughed, "Hey, Ghoul! Maybe you should get an eye patch, too!" I said before bursting out laughing; everyone else laughed along as well. "Hey, Kobra Kid; anybody there?" Dr. D's voice suddenly emerged. Kobra stuck his hand in his red leather jacket's pocket and produced the transmitter.

"Yeah, we're here Dr. D." "How bad is Jet?" "He's passed out on the ground right now. C.C. patched him up, you should talk to her." Kobra handed C.C. the transmitter, "I put gauze over his eye after getting the bleeding to stop.

"We didn't have and surgical tape so I had to put an eye-patch on him to get the gauze to hold and stay in place. It's likely he'll never see out of the eye again…" she said gloomily. Everyone's previously joyful moods were shattered and morphed into sadness. "When he wakes up, make sure he gets some painkillers- he's gonna need 'em. Good luck, killjoys." And with that, the transmission disconnected.

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a while. Let's start setting up camp; but don't take too long- we're leaving as soon as Jet's good to go." Poison said. I walked over to Jet's still body and felt a solemn tear slide down my cheek; he was extremely pale because of all the blood he had lost. I wiped away the tear and walked to the car, pulling out as many of the items we would need as I could carry. After setting down the items, I began to wonder how Missile would react to seeing Jet like this.

Wait- would she be able to see Jet again? Would any of us be able to see her again? 'Don't think like that! You have to stay strong- for Poison and for Missile.' I thought, 'We can do this; we are killjoys.'

Just then the sound of a motorcycle came from the horizon. I pulled my raygun out of its holster and looked towards the sound, waiting for it to come into view. A girl sat on a red motorcycle and waved at us. I relaxed and put my gun away: I guess reinforcement is coming sooner than we expected.


	13. Chapter 13: Thirteen

**AN: HEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOO! GOD! its good to be back ;) in this chapter there are 3 new killjoys! yayayayayay! im not saying who :o im so evil xD remember when i said i would write a one-shot for my 30th reviewer? -readers nod- ok good :) well, david was being a brad and spammed me :'( so now i'm going to write a one-shot for my 40TH REVIEWER! and i swear to god david if u spam me again i will lock you in a room with a billion evil clowns that will- well, you figure out what they'll do to you. and eric- u wanted a random as fuck rocket- your welcome. and one last thing- WELCOME BACK TO THE READERS IN MY CLASS! i've missed u guys :') ok, so now, here's chapter 13 ^_^**

The girl parked her bike a few yards away from the car then walked over to us. "Hi. You guys headed out to Battery City too? I heard Dr. D's broadcast and left as soon as possible." We all exchanged nervous glances; Poison decided it was his place to tell her, "Umm... We're kinda the reason he did the broadcast." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh… Well then- it's nice to meet you all. I'm Thorn Bullet." She said, extending a hand to Poison. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Party Poison. This is my younger bro Kobra Kid, that's Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Cursed Cemetery, Street Mime, and my girlfriend Marvelous Cyanide Rose." I felt myself blush when he addressed me as his girlfriend and couldn't help but smile. "So Jet's the one who's passed out?" she asked, gesturing to Jet's limp body on the ground.

"Yeah… He got hit by a drac a little while ago; he's probably never going to see out of that eye again…" Kobra said glumly. We then had a moment of silence. "Did you pass any killjoys on your way here?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "No… I was actually in Zone 1 already, so…yeah." She answered.

I nodded and took this time to analyze Thorn: she had an orange short sleeved t-shirt on that had "BOOM!" written across it in what appeared to be highlighter; it reminded me of Missile Kid. I shook my head to clear my mind of those thoughts, grateful that it worked for once. Her left arm was wrapped in bandage and reminded of an old horror movie I saw long ago that involved a mummy coming to life and, well, you can pretty much guess what happened next. She wore pitch black jeans that had a hole over her right knee, and a yellow patch on the other.

She kicked her dusty black converse into the ground, tossing the neon green laces about. I looked up at her and realized she was staring; I smiled. She smiled back and tossed her jet black hair over her shoulder, only to have her bangs fall right back over her right eye and I noticed the striking red streak running through them. A groan occurred from behind us, causing me to jump. I turned around and saw Jet sitting up against the car, his head in his hands and his puffy hair falling over his face like a sheet.

"Guys? Oww, my head. What the hell happened? Did we have a party or somethin'?" Jet slurred. "You were shot Jet." C.C. said grimly with a sigh, kneeling down at Jet's side. He brought his head up and we saw his face, mouth agape in fear. "Oh my God- am I gonna d-die?" he asked, tears prickling in his visible eye. "No, you'll be fine but-" "Hey! What the fuck is this?" Jet said, cutting C.C. off.

He reached up to his right eye and began to remove the eye-patch, but thankfully C.C. swatted his hand away in time. "Stop. If you take off the eye-patch the wound may get infected." "What wound?" Jet asked dubiously. We all remained silent, even Thorn. "Wait, you mean… Oh God… So, I'm-I'm blind!" he asked in utter disbelief.

Slowly and remorsefully, we nodded. Jet remained silent, face contorted in anger and fear and sadness. His mouth opened as if to speak, but no words came out. "Jet," I said slowly. "This is gonna sound cheesy but- think of the bright side: you're still alive." He slowly nodded in acceptance, "Yeah I guess. So are we going to get Missile back soon? I don't want to leave her there for- Hey, who's that?" he asked, pointing to Thorn.

"Oh, umm… Hi," she gave him an awkward wave. "I'm Thorn Bullet. I guess I'm going with you to save… Missile Kid, was it?" I nodded in confirmation. "Ok, yeah. Hey does anyone else hear that?"

I raised an eyebrow but listened carefully for the sound- then I heard it. I turned around and looked up to the sky in search of what was emitting the whizzing noise; my mouth dropped open. A large rocket was flying through the hot desert air. Before I could even comprehend this, I noticed Street doing something extremely odd- he was saluting the rocket. Just as soon as it was in view, it was once again gone.

I turned back around and saw the others looked just as confused as me. "What. The. Actual. Fuck." Ghoul said, mouth still hanging open. I looked at Street and was about to ask him what the fuck that was, but decided to keep my mouth shut and shook my head. "Umm… Well then," Poison said. "Since Jet's awake now and I just witnessed the weirdest fucking thing in my life, I think it's time we go." At that, C.C. Kobra, Street, and I began packing up.

It didn't take long to finish, and we quickly were on our way. "I hope more reinforcement shows up soon…" Poison muttered to himself. Street walked over to Poison and prodded him in the shoulder to catch his attention, "Hey, can I drive?" Poison seemed to be thinking it over and finally nodded. "Sure." "Thanks," Street said and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Battery City- get ready! Cause we're gonna blast you to the back row!" Poison yelled. I grinned and yelled back, along with a few others. Street revved the engine and we took off, the sound of Thorn's motorcycle close behind. A laser beam suddenly bounced off the passenger door, causing Kobra to yelp in surprise. Street cursed under his breath and adjusted the rearview mirror so he could see our attackers. I gasped; at least 30 dracs were after us.

Thorn was weaving her way around the enemy's fire on her motorcycle, pulling her rose red raygun with green vines wrapping around it out during this time. She pointed to her left and nodded before taking off in that direction; seven dracs followed her. "We need to get some of them out of the way before I can do anything, I can't take that many out at one time." Street yelled over the loud sound of lasers pinging off the car. Kobra, Poison, and Ghoul leaned out the windows and began to fire.

Thankfully luck was on our side and they managed to reduce the number of the dracs by half in a short amount of time. "That's good guys, I can take it from here." The three nodded and ducked back into the car. Once Poison was sitting properly and out of the dracs' aim, I threw my arms around him. "My God, I was so scared! I though I was gonna lose you!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and patted my head, "Don't worry about me, I don't. See those dracs out there? Well those and every other drac were gonna face is gonna get ghosted. I'll never let them hurt you, I promise."

I smiled and nodded, not being able to think of anything else proper for a response. Street opened the secret compartment and veered off the road, allowing the dracs to get ahead of us. Before they could turn around and ram us, he floored the gas and quickly closed the gap between us and them. He pressed the large purple button in the center of the panel, and the sound of something rising up emerged from the back of the vehicle, leaving me at a loss for words.

A large object went flying through the air and came crashing through the dracs' cars. This continued, destroying the cars (and enemy) in one shot, until there were no more left. Street brought the car to a halt and pressed the purple button again; whatever weapon we used to finish the dracs began to retract and become hidden once again. Thorn's motorcycle pulled up beside us and I noticed it had a few more blast marks than it did before, but she seemed to be alright. "So… Are we ready to go now?" she asked, looking expectantly towards us.

Poison opened his mouth to answer, but just then the sound of two car engines roared from behind us. A black Trans Am with spray painted gray lines going horizontally along the doors was pulling up close behind us. Not far behind the other Trans Am came a cobalt blue mustang. The driver of the Trans Am stepped out and walked over to us; we all decided to get out of the car. The mustang swerved to a stop and the driver hopped out before the dust even cleared.

"Hello!" said the girl who owned the mustang. She had shocking ice blue eyes and rib-length straight hair that had a red top layer and a black under layer; her side bangs also hand a black under layer. "Hi!" said the other girl, who had her light brown hair put up in a bun, "I'm Soul Ghost." She wore a plain black t-shirt, an adorable blue leather jacket that had two gray ghosts holding hands printed on the back, black jeans, and combat boots. She also wore a red and blue stripped bandana around her neck, a red, white, and blue mask atop her head, and had a red, white, and blue raygun; very patriotic.

"I'm Threat Angel!" said the other girl, walking around Ghost and wrapping her arms around yours truly. "What's your name?" she asked, letting me go and instead wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "I'm Marvelous Cyanide Rose." "Hmm… I'm just gonna call you Rose. Ok, Rose?" she asks jokingly. I stuck my tongue out but nod. She smiled wide and put her hands on her hips triumphantly.

Threat wore a black and purple stripped t-shirt, a black leather jacket, white/gray skinny jeans, colorfully splatter painted converse, and a purple mask with black framing and black feathers attached to one side. Her raygun was securely in it's holster, but I could still see it: it was purple, gold, and black with "Threat Angel" written in cursive on one side.

"So… Who are these fine people?" Ghost asked, pointing to the others. "Oh, well…"

* * *

After we all got acquainted, Threat and Ghost pulled me to the side. "So, are you and Poison…" "Together?" Threat said, finishing for Ghost. I feared their response but proudly smiled and nodded. "AWWW!" they said simultaneously; I felt my face heat up and knew I was turning red.

We walked back to the others and tuned back into their conversation; it was about the mission. Poison pulled me to his side and gave me a quick but affectionate peck on the lips. I smiled and looked towards the newest new girls, but they were already staring at us. Ghost was making a heart with her hands and mouthing the word "Adorable!", while Threat was giving me a cheeky grin and a wink. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

Looking up towards the sky, I noticed that it had already grown dark. Tugging on Poison's sleeve, I managed to grab his attention. "I think we should go to sleep soon. You know, so we can save Missile?" "Yeah, you're right. Goodnight guys!" he said, giving everyone a sleepy wave. "G'night!" others said, though I couldn't pinpoint who.

I helped Poison grab some things from the car, soon followed by Ghoul, C.C., and Jet. Ghost and Threat both retreated to their cars, while Thorn was already untying things from her bike. I took a deep breath and curled up on the ground, looking up to the sky and relaxing at the view. Not long after, I heard other's steady breathing and light snoring.

I thought I heard a sigh to my left, so I turned and saw C.C. staring up at the sky as well, a solemn tear frozen on her cheek. "C.C.? What's wrong?" I whispered, scooting closer. She froze at the sound of my voice, looking as though she didn't realize anyone else was awake. "Oh, uh, nothing?" she answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"You can tell me. I've been meaning to talk to you lately; even though we have pretty much just met, I feel like we've known each other for a long time. Like, like we're sisters." I explained with a smile. She turned on her side so she was facing me and being supported by her elbow.

"You know what? Me to." She smiled back. "But, to be honest, that's why I was crying. I was thinking of all my friends, I still think of the bombs they built. I miss them, I miss my old life." Tears were falling down her face, and I was thinking of how I could tell her "Oh, don't say that! You have people who love you, blah blah blah. Things will get better, blah blah blah." When it was what all people were tired of hearing.

"C.C.- I'm here for you. I would say sorry, but I'm so sick of people saying that and I'm sure you are too. Just remember that I'm here." I said, patting her hand. She nodded and wiped away all the tears. "Well, goodnight." She said, and then was silent.

I continued to stare up at the sky and could feel my eyelids begin to droop, when I heard C.C.'s voice, "Rose, you still awake?" "Barely…" "I can't sleep." I could practically hear the pout. "Count to 17 and close your eyes. It's a trick someone taught me a long time ago, it always works." "Alright."

Not even half a minute later, she was just barely snoring. I smiled and did the same: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… Before I even reached 17 I was asleep.

**AN2: yup, it's me again. this author's note is for the 3 new killjoys in my story:**

**Thorn: I hoped you liked it! and i really wish you made a real account on here so i could inbox you :'( consider it please! :D**

**Ghost: UPDATE YOUR STORY! ITS SOOOO ADDICTING! XD **

**BreeBree: HEY'O! YOU NEED TO UPDATE TOO! ;) **

**love you all 3**

**AND BEFORE I LEAVE! -readers groan and say "why doesnt she leave already!"- hey, quiet you guys :'( so mean... anyways, READ SOUL GHOST'S AND THREAT ANGEL'S STORIES! THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING AND POSSUM (yeah, i say possum, deal with it :P)! so yeah, until next time guys, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fourteen

**AN: HELLO! Who missed me? This chapter isnt very long- im so sorry! but this is an update so i hope your happy ^^ i missed you guys so much! i am gonna apologize to mystery dreamer and rioting rabbit (kent)- i didnt include you guys in this chapter D: im so sorry! Oh, and i hope Thorn Bullet got an account! If you did, please review so i can have a link and so i can favorite you ^^**

**btw, i have an announcement: THERE ARE ONLY ABOUT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS LEFT! im going to be so sad when it ends :'D also, i would appreciate some reviews ;) so please- R&R! and i love you guys so much! please please please! enjoy!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 14! :D**

The roaring of a car's eager engine pulled me from a dark sleep. My body still quaked with fear from the terrifying nightmare I had just experienced. A voice in my head reassured me that it was just a bad dream, that those even could not occur. But still, a quieter voice countered my hope, telling me to share with the others what the dream had held to fill me with such fear. I stood on shaky legs and made my way cautiously to the others while repressing that smaller voice, which only caused it to grow louder.

"You're finally awake!" C.C. said as I walked over to her. "Thanks for that talk last night, I really needed that reassurance." "No trouble," I replied. "I actually gotta tell you guys something… Can you help me get them to come over here and listen?" "Yeah, sure," she said before running off to catch everyone's attention.

Within 10 minutes, C.C. had managed to gather everyone up. "Rose? What's wrong?" Poison asked, pulling me into an embrace. With a sigh, I began telling them the horrors of my dream. "Well, it started out normal enough: we woke up and started off for Battery City. But once we were halfway through the tunnel, hundreds, hell maybe even a thousand, dracs and scarecrows swarmed us.

"We fought them off the best we could and continued down the tunnel in one piece. Once we reached the end, even more dracs and scarecrows appeared! Everyone fired and blasted them, making a path straight to BL/ind HQ. Without hesitation, we took off into the building. In the lobby was-was Missile Kid, b-but she, she was…" I stopped, trying to make myself say the words I dreaded the most.

"You can say it, baby." Poison encouraged me. I nodded and continued when I was sure my voice would be steady, "She was dead! And then everything h-happened s-so fast! Before I could even realize what was going on, you-you were all d-d-dead!" I exclaimed, tears pouring down my face. I could feel Poison's arms wrapping around me, securely cradling me to his chest. I wept into his shoulder until the tears ran dry, leaving stains on my cheeks. "Rose, it'll be ok. We'll all be fine, we'll be fine," Poison whispered. But to be honest, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"I hate to sound rude, but don't you think we should go? We're sitting ducks if we stay here," Ghost pointed out. Sniffling, I nodded, "She's right. I'm good to go if you guys are." Poison and everyone else nodded. "Alright then, let's do this!" Ghoul exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. I smiled and began running towards our car. Thorn, Ghost, and Threat all started their own cars and bike. Poison took his place at the drivers seat once more, and I thankfully got to sit shotgun. We all drove off and I couldn't help but smile; we would be ok. We would get Missile back. We would end BL/ind.

We pushed the speed of the car up even faster and I gasped as the tunnel to Battery City showed up in the horizon. Poison reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Delicately unfolding it, he kissed the paper then placed it in the center of the dashboard, revealing what it was: a picture of Missile Kid. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek at how sweet the gesture was but quickly wiped it away, this was no longer a time for tears. I changed the battery in my raygun and sat anxiously in my seat, trying not to show any fear.

I glanced at Poison and noticed his face was determined and full of anger at the same time. I stole a quick kiss on his cheek and could see the edges of his lips turn upwards. I remained my composure and stared straight ahead. About a quarter of the way down the tunnel, I noticed a type of toll booth that was not there the last time; they must have done that to stop things like our invasion from happening. A scarecrow unit seated outside the toll booth looked up from Battery City's newspaper and noticed how fast we were tearing down the tunnel.

He picked up his gun at the same time that a drac rushed out of the booth, white raygun armed and ready to fire. They both took aim at us, but they only managed to fire a few shots before we broke past the toll and took out the two in the process. I turned around and looked at the accident we had just created, and saw that the scarecrow was crawling back to the booth. I stared in shock that he had survived such a fatal hit, but I was to enveloped in watching him to tell the others. He got to his knees when he was at the side of the booth, and pressed a lone button- I knew this could not be good.

"G-Guys? We need to hurry." I said as loudly as I could muster. We sped up even more and soon reached the end of the tunnel, being met by white skyscrapers. We stopped in front of the biggest building and I didn't have to be told to know which it was- BL/ind HQ. We all took a breath before calmly walking out of the car and heading over to the building. Walking across a bridge that linked us with the HQ, we managed to make it half way across before we began to undergo fire.

We took out two scarecrows that were closest to the front and continued at our non-stop firing pace. We made it into the lobby without anybody getting hit on our team. "The control room is over there!" Kobra yelled over the gunfire, gesturing to the next door on the left. I thought I saw a lady wearing business attire walk out of the room, but it could have just been my eyes playing tricks on me. We burst into the room and there, sitting on the floor playing with a ball, was Missile.

"MISSILE KID!" we all exclaimed at the same time. Poison was the first to make it to her and he kneeled down on the floor before hugging her close. Missile hadn't said a word the entire time, but the wide smile on her face and the tears rolling down her cheeks explained just how she felt. I wanted to hug her tight and never let her go, but we had more important things to do- like saving the world. "We'll take Missile back to the car and send a transmission to Dr. D. You guys have to go find the BOOM box and bring it back to me. Got it?" Poison ordered.

I looked at the others and nodded. "Good, now go." I turned to follow the other but someone grabbed my arm; I tensed up at expected to have my brains blown out but it never happened. I opened my eyes and saw Poison holding my arm. "Poison, shit! You scared me!" I said. He said nothing as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Party Poison, I love you…" I whispered into his ear. "I love you to, Marvelous Cyanide Rose." With that we walked away from each other, and went off on our separate missions. I caught up with the others and saw C.C. was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Ghoul," was all she said.

I nodded in acknowledgement, "I know how you feel, but it'll be ok." She seemed satisfied with this answer and nodded. We walked faster down the hall until we ran into a group of dracs and scarecrows. We rushed forward to take them down, but they some how managed to overpower us. A scarecrow I didn't see coming pushed me forward into the wall, making me drop my raygun.

I thought, 'this is it- I'm done. I love you Poison…' "Rose!" I heard Street yell to me. I opened my eyes and watched as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a raygun. He threw it to me and I ducked and rolled away from the scarecrow so I could catch it. Once in my hands I could tell that this raygun wasn't like others, but since I didn't have my gun, I decided to use what I had.

I pulled the trigger and huge laser beam tore out of the barrel of my gun. It blasted two scarecrows and a drac, killing them instantly. "Whoa!" I couldn't stop myself from saying that. Street chuckled and we soon managed to take down the last of enemies. "What did you do to that raygun?" I managed to ask him once the buzz of the fight had died down. "Upgraded it," he said with a proud smile.

We burst into the last room available in this hall- and that was when we saw what we had came for.


	15. Chapter 15: The End

**AN: Hello! You probably all hate me for not updating for a bijillion moths- I'M SO SORRY! A month (or two) ago my computer crashed and I lost all of my stories- and about 5 of them I hadn't posted anywhere so they're just gone. :'( Please forgive me for this short chapter, and also please forgive me for this chapter- it's sad. I cried while writing it. I'm pathetic x'D Anyways, Happy 11/11/11! :D And to Mystery Dreamer and Kent and anyone else I have yet to add to the story- I'm sorry! Next chapter for sure, I already have the whole thing planned out :D Please enjoy Chapter 15!**

**(Ps: Happy Veterans Day! I'm gonna go watch Saving Private Ryan...again xD I suggest you do the same after you read this ^_^)**

* * *

(Poison's POV)

"Guys c'mon!" I exclaimed. We were running down the last hallway that led to the lobby, taking out Dracs left and right. So far nobody was hurt (that I knew of), and we finally burst into the lobby. I looked around in shock and instantly my hope vanished; there were atleast 90 Dracs. "Poison! How are we gonna get to the door?" Jet yelled over the sound of gunfire. I squinted my eyes to see if that would help, but I couldn't see through the laser beams and wave of Dracs. "I-I think we should just work on clearing a path first- let's ghost some Scarecrows and Dracs!"  
We all split up around the room: Ghoul used the edge of a doorway to shield himself, Jet was closer to the glass walls than any of us, and Kobra and I stayed back to back, protecting Missile. Scarecrows and Dracs swarmed around us, but I couldn't give up, not on my friends. Not on life. I cleared my thoughts and focused on shooting.  
Some how Kobra got separated from me during the battle, and Missile was left alone, without protection. "Missile!" I called, hoping that she wouldn't be too scared until I got by her side. She looked up at me and had tears in her eyes. "Hold on, I'll be right there!" I rushed forward, only to have a Drac jump in front of me. He must not have noticed me, because he was shooting at Jet and I was able to grab ahold of his mask. Firing a laser beam into his back, I still kept my grip on the mask he was wearing, and as the now dead Drac fell, his mask remained in my hand. I gasped.  
On the floor in front of me was a man. An innocent man. Most likely a killjoy. And I just ended his life. I took away the one precious thing that we had left. I was so shocked and lost in my thoughts that I couldn't hear the footsteps coming up behind me.

Korse grabbed my neck and pushed me with such force that I smashed into the wall behind me. He said nothing, but the sick, sadistic smile on his face expressed just how he felt: proud. He had won. We had fallen into his trap. BL/ind had- wait. They haven't won yet. Rose, C.C., Street and the others. They could still defeat BL/ind. They just needed to get the BOOM Box. They probably already had it with them. I smirked at Korse and I saw a tinge of confusion appear in his eyes.

I knew that my existence was coming to an end, inhaling sharply as I felt his raygun under my chin. Soon he would pull the trigger and I would be nothing more than a ghost; but my friends. The others could live on, they can remember me. I glared at Korse, sending him every bit of anger and hatred I had within me. And as he pulled the trigger of his gun, and the laser beam traveled up the barrel, I prepared myself for the inevitable.

The laser beam tore through me, destroying every molecule of my being that it passed. I slowly felt my eyes flutter shut, and as I slumped to the ground, the last things I heard were Missile Kid screaming, and the sound of footsteps.

* * *

(Kobra's POV)

I spun around and took out yet another Scarecrow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Poison's bright red hair and turned to see how he was doing. What I saw made even more anger boil up inside of me. Korse had him pinned against the wall, a raygun pressed against the underside of his jaw. "NO!" I yelled in anguish, but as I turned to shoot, I was too late. Poison slumped down onto the ground in a crumbled heap.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I wouldn't allow it. I shot wildly at Korse, and managed to hit him in the knee and upper leg, but all too soon I felt the searing pain of a laser tear across my chest and arm. I fell to the ground, feeling my fresh wound beginning to ooze the crimson liquid that is necessary for life. Another blast was fired to some other part of my body, but I couldn't feel it anymore, I was too numb at this point.

I suddenly felt very, very tired and shut my eyes. I needed to sleep for a bit, just sleep…

* * *

(Ghoul's POV)

"Jet, let's go!" I yelled over the sound. Jet nodded, grabbed Missile's hand, and ran out the glass door, leading to the City. I made sure Jet and Missile had gotten out first before locking the door behind them. Jet turned around outside and tried to open the door; I just shook my head. He stared at me grimly but then nodded, mouthed the words "thank you," and ran off with Missile. I turned back around to face the carnage we had created, "Alright motherfuckers, come and get me!" I shot wildly at anything and everything that moved, taking out the enemy with every other shot.

"You've taken almost everything that has meaning to me, you deserve your fate." I whispered to myself as I shot more and more Dracs and Scarecrows. I took a hit to the left shoulder, but that only made me shoot more. A laser beam managed to zap out of the barrel of a Scarecrow Unit's gun, and hit me in the chest. I fell to the ground, and could feel blood filling my throat, making breathing impossible. Soon I lost my grip on life, and shut my eyes for the final time.

* * *

(Jet's POV)

"Missile, get to the Trans Am and wait for Dr. D, ok? Don't leave for anyone else, and stay hidden." She looked up at me with big, round eyes filled with fear and sadness, and we ran together to the car, suddenly I heard a wall of glass shatter into a million pieces behind us, and soon laser beams filled the air once more. In the distance, I saw a familiar van soaring up the narrow road towards us, and the familiar faces of Dr. D and Show Pony comforted me.

"Missile, go- now!" I said. She ran towards the van, and I turned to shoot at the enemy. A laser beam burst though my chest and I fell onto the hood of the Trans Am with a thud. As I felt my eyes begin to close, I saw Show Pony help Missile Kid safely inside the van. After that I shut my eyes, and felt proud: atleast we saved Misssile Kid from the destruction and death of BL/ind.


End file.
